Romancing the Sakura
by SpeedDemon315
Summary: AU After her parent's death, Sakura inherits all their money, land, and estates and tries to deal with the aftermath of their passing. Surprisingly, she later ends up attracting a whole slew of suitors with either good or ill intentions. Oneshot prize for TK Grimm. [Sakura x Multi.]


_**Romancing the Sakura**_

**Summary: **AU After her parent's death, Sakura inherits all their money, land, and estates and tries to deal with the aftermath of their passing. Surprisingly, she later ends up attracting a whole slew of suitors with either good or ill intentions. Oneshot prize for TK Grimm. [Sakura x Multi.]

**A/N: **I know Jiraiya's and Tsunade's last names are not Haruno but humor me. I want to keep Sakura's last name and since Tsunade and Jiraiya are her parents once more in this oneshot, they get to have Sakura's surname this time.

Text:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Flashbacks**

Songs/Poems Used:

"To Hope" by John Keats

"Remember" by Emilie Autumn

"Nymphetamine" by Cradle of Filth

"Storytime" by Nightwish

"Your Love Will Kill Me" by Norte Dame de Paris musical

**Disclaimer: Don't I wish. Then Sakura could take over the series and start whooping some ass like she used to do.**

* * *

"_Whene'er the fate of those I hold most dear_

_Tells to my fearful breast a tale of sorrow,_

_O bright-eyed Hope, my morbid fancy cheer;_

_Let me awhile thy sweetest comforts borrow:_

_Thy heaven-born radiance around me shed,_

_And wave thy silver pinions o'er my head!"_

_**-John Keats**_, To Hope

* * *

It had been a quiet, sunny afternoon on the day of her parents' funeral.

Their sudden, devastating illness shocked everyone and many had suspected foul play for they were one of the wealthiest people in town. Yet the doctor announced nothing was wrong about their death, their bodies simply shut down them without warning. Her uncle and now guardian, Orochimaru, still remained suspicious.

"**No one can be trusted in these times, Sakura. Remember that." **

His chilling words still ripped around her as the roseate haired socialite watched them slowly lower her mother and father into their own separate graves. After that, the rest day had blurred right passed Sakura and she didn't feel liking dwelling more on such a depressing day. Her parents were by no means young but they weren't incredibly old either. They still had life teeming within them and for both of them to be snuffed out so instantly…the notion was inconceivable. How could she lose both her parents within the same month?

Now, she was an heiress but she could care less about that. All she wanted was her parents, to hear their laughter, the sound of their voice, to kiss and hug them again. And yet, she only had memories to remind her of them. That was all she would now have left of them, besides their effects. If it weren't for Orochimaru's presence and continuing guidance, Sakura would feel very much alone.

That thought gripped her heart for a few painful seconds before she willed the emotion away. She refused to let herself be overtaken by the sorrow, her parents wouldn't have wanted that. The pink-haired young woman reckoned if she started wailing up a storm, her mother would be rolling in her grave. Or reappear as a phantom and tell her quit her blubbering and go out and make the world her oyster. Yes, the latter did sound more like her mother.

"Sakura."

The said female jerked her head up, staring at the golden-eyed man straight in the eye. "What it is, Orochimaru?" She then noticed a formal slip of paper in his hands and froze instantly; she knew exactly what that paper was: her parents' will.

"Is there anything new that I should know about?" she added softly. For out her entire life, Sakura knew she would inherit everything from her parents, down to the last spot of land and penny. But the peculiar look on Orochimaru's face told her there was more.

"Actually, yes, there is. But I think your mother was drunk when she wrote this."

Sakura's eyebrows knit themselves together, perplexed by her guardian's meaning. "Why do you say that? I know Mother use to get intoxicated quite frequently but while she's writing a will? That doesn't seem like her–at all."

Orochimaru handed her the will, saying, "See for yourself, Sakura. She was either drunk or _extremely _desperate."

More puzzlement gnawed on the young woman as she took the elegant paper from Orochimaru's hands and scanned through the written document to find anything out of order. When she came to the end of the will, her emerald eyes widen in alarm, she first gasped and then groaned. Scribbled at the bottom of the paper, was her mother's handwriting plainly stating in enormous, bold letters:

"_P.S. I WANT GRANDCHILDREN, SAKURA! I'LL HAUNT YOU FROM THE GRAVE IF I DON'T GET THEM SOON!"_

Yes, Orochimaru was correct. Her mother was indeed inebriated–and desperate–when she wrote this.

Not to mention bat-shit crazy.

* * *

When the butler announced Mr. Morino Ibiki had arrived to visit, Sakura nearly choked on her biscuit. Morino Ibiki was known to be a ruthless, notorious debt collector who could wrestle money from anyone singlehandedly with his eyes shut tight and destroy a strong man by simply penetrating his mind with the use of "psychology." It was even rumored he could _smell _someone who was in debt and couldn't pay what they owned. He was an acquaintance of her father, Jiraiya, and even attended her parents' funeral. But his sudden calling astonished Sakura. Since when did he ever stop by for a chat?

"Good afternoon, Miss Sakura," Ibiki greeted as the butler let him in and took his hat and cane while she was compelled to bring him to the living room where she was dinning on a snack, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, not all," replied Sakura, doing her best to hide her evident confusion, "But pardon my bluntness, but what brings you here, Mr. Morino? As far to my knowledge, my parents have no debt to pay you."

An amused glint in his eye, Ibiki shot her what seemed to be a lecherous smile and a foreboding shiver tingled down Sakura's spine. Never had she seen Ibiki view at her in that way, it was almost unheard of.

"Please, just call me Ibiki," he said in that stern, foreboding tone of his, "And my reason for sojourning to your wealthy house, Miss Sakura, was because I desired to see you again." He fastened his hard, calculating eyes on the rosette-haired female, who stared back at him challengingly. Sakura could have sworn mirth danced across his scarred face in one fleeting second before his usual impassive, strict demeanor took over again.

"Why is that?" Sakura inquired sharply, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Ibiki chuckled darkly and reached out to pat her hand fondly, as if to reassure her that he meant no harm. "Perhaps I wish to know you better, Miss Sakura. After all, you must be quite alone with only Orochimaru as your guardian."

"I have Ino and Naruto," Sakura retorted coolly, her suspicions flaring up again. What exactly did he want from her? Was he trying extract some money from her now that her parents were buried six feet under?

_If that's the case then I'll be happy to show him the door–with my foot!_

"Ah, yes, but childhood companions can only do so much. We live in harsh world, Miss Sakura, and I would loathe for you to fall victim to society's many cruelties. Therefore, if you need anything, let me know and I will hasten to help in any which way." He handed her his calling card before standing up. Sakura reluctantly did the same, clutching the card tightly as she followed him out of the living room.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied thusly, her mind whirling now with even more questions. And to keep cordiality in view, she added, "And I'm sorry you couldn't stay any longer. Is business booming?"

"With my line of work, it always has. There is always some coward or slob who won't pay his debt, no matter what. People these days don't understand the words called 'discipline' and 'fiscal responsibility'." He donned his hat, hiding the visible scars and wounds he had from past fights with debtors. By now, Sakura was use to his appearance but couldn't help it but to feel a twinge of worry over his safety. Sometimes, what Ibiki did, was dangerous and even though she had some misgivings of him, he still was a friend of her father's.

"Mr. Mor—Ibiki," she began in a much lighter note than before, "Please, be careful. I don't think my father would want you to get yourself killed."

Ibiki bowed his head respectfully to her, a half-smirk twisting across his lips. "Thank you for your concern, my dear. I'll keep both eyes peeled." With another curt bow, he was gone, ascending into the pitch-black carriage that would carry him back to work. When he was gone, Sakura peered back down at his calling card, pondering whether or not it would be wise to play along and accept his assistance.

* * *

Naruto was mighty suspicious when he saw Morino Ibiki leave his best friend's house and he hid himself until the hansom rode away. Frowning, the mischievous blonde rushed over to Sakura's lavished manor and rapt the door repeatedly, hoping Sakura was home and he could talk to her and find out what was going on.

As if an answer to his wishes, the door swung open and an aggravated Sakura emerged. But when she saw Naruto, her agitated expression melted away instantly and her entire countenance brightened upon seeing him.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, tugging him inside before embracing him tightly, "I'm so glad to see you! What brings you here?"

The said young man smiled softly at her reaction, it made him ecstatic to see his friend smiling again. The last time she hugged him it was when she was told of her parents' death and cried on his shoulder (she ended up doing the same to her uncle, Orochimaru, when he rode out like a madman to console her). He was relieved to be this time trapped in her enfoldment out of cheerfulness rather than deep, anguished sorrow. Watching Sakura mourn and then wear an apathetic mask on her face as they carried her parents' casket out into the sun tore him up inside. The empty, plaintive look in her eyes pained him even more when he brushed away all her tears.

But now, at least, she was feeling better.

"I just stopped by to see how you were doing, Sakura," he began, hugging her back, "I wanted to make sure that you were fine." Even though it had been a few weeks after the wake, he still worried about her. After all, that's what comrades do–besides steal your food.

Sakura knew what he meant and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, mustering up a reassuring smile. "I'm doing all right, Naruto, but I still miss them. Their untimely death just shocked me…and I didn't know how to react to the news. I'm sorry if I worried you." Naruto took her hand and squeezed it.

"I think all of us were stunned, Sakura. Their passing just didn't make any sense."

"I know, and for some reason, Uncle Orochimaru esteems something sinister is afoot. Even though he hasn't told me anything, I recognized the gleam in his eyes. He really believes my parents' death wasn't an 'illness' of any kind." A frown graced her lips, as if she wasn't certain about that concept either.

"You mean he thinks your parents were murdered?" gasped Naruto, eyes growing wide. It would explain the abruptness surrounding Tsunade and Jiraiya's death yet there still wasn't enough evidence to point towards that path. "But the physician didn't detect anything that would contradict a normal death."

"Doctors can make mistakes. They can also be bribed or threatened." Sakura intoned darkly, a strange luster in her viridian eyes. Naruto blinked and the peculiar impression was gone. But he realized Sakura did have a point. Anyone could be silenced as long as you had enough money in this world.

"True, but do you really think that's what happened?" Sakura sighed, walking away from him while rubbing her head.

"Truth be told, I don't know what to believe. Either way, my parents are dead and aren't coming back. I shall miss them and always will but I know they wouldn't want me wallowing in misery forever. So I will be strong and move on, just as they have taught me to do."

Naruto couldn't help it but to grin proudly. That was his Sakura-chan!

"But," she added, the lightness in her tone vanishing, "if Uncle Orochimaru is indeed correct and someone did murder my parents, I will make them pay."

Emerald eyes were ablaze when those last words left her lips.

* * *

"So, what was Ibiki doing at your house?" Azure orbs looked expectantly at Sakura but there was a hint of worry in them. She understood his concern–he was afraid her parents somehow got into debt with all of her mother's incessant gambling and love for sake.

"It was nothing, really. He just wanted to offer his assistance for me in case I would need anything or fall into trouble." Sakura shrugged at this, still perplexed over Ibiki's abruptly helpful, compassionate nature. She couldn't get over the fact that he desired something from her…but what?

Frowning, Naruto uttered nothing in response and just sat down, contemplating any possible motive Morino Ibiki would have. He had never engaged himself with Sakura before, only with her father, Jiraiya.

_So what are his reasons? Does he hope to prey on Sakura-chan for some money by claiming Jiraiya owes him or something to that extant? _

"What me to look into the matter?" he quickly queried, seized with a sudden inspiration for some reconnaissance-like work. "Just to be sure, you know, that his intentions are noble?"

She smiled at his offer but shook her head. "As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I have to decline. As much as I want to know what Ibiki is up to, spying on him won't be the answer–yet. Besides, what if you get caught?" In response, Naruto flashed her his trademark grin, his care-free nature simply oozing out of him.

"That will never happen! The crazy coot will be too busy bullying people for their money that he won't even notice me."

"Still, I believe it would wise if I just find out for myself. After all, I'll probably see him again pretty soon so maybe I can fish some information out of him then."

Judging by the firm, unwavering tone in her voice, Naruto knew Sakura had come to her decision and that was final. But just because she said she didn't want him snooping on Ibiki didn't mean he wasn't going to. After all, he loved Sakura more than a brother would for a sister and refused to let any harm befall his precious Sakura. If Ibiki meant any sort of danger to his best friend, he was going step in and "take care" of the issue before the matter escalated into a serious disaster.

"All right," Naruto conceded, hoping he sounded believable enough despite the fact his head was whirling with spying schemes, "But let me know when you change your mind, okay?"

She nodded and the distant voice of Orochimaru rang through out the room, informing Sakura he had found more paperwork that they unfortunately had to waddle through. The roseate haired heiress groaned with exasperation; why did there have to so many legal knots and ties all over the place? Inheriting someone's fortune and property should be simple and yet, it was one of the most tedious, difficult, and complex process on the planet. She was beginning to understand why her parents loathed paperwork so much.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have to cut this visit short, Naruto," Sakura said apologetically, "Orochimaru and I want to get all the paperwork regarding my parents' will done as soon as possible. If it drags longer than a week I just might have to punch someone." The blonde gentleman laughed at the disgruntled, sour expression Sakura made as she thought about dealing with more paperwork, he recalled Tsunade making the same face when she was forced to deal a similar issue. Of course, she remedy the situation by consuming sake for several hours and as result, became roaring drunk.

Naruto hoped Sakura would never opt for such an escape. Sakura was scary enough when her temper was unleashed, he didn't want to know what she might be like if she was inebriated.

"It's all right, Sakura, I understand. Once you're free from all this legal stuff, you can hang out with me, Ino, Sai, and the rest of the gang. The idiot Sasuke isn't going to be with us for a while 'cause he's too busy with Karin and repopulating half of the world with her." Sakura snorted and stifled a hysterical laugh with her hand as Naruto escorted her out of the living room to meet up with her uncle, Orochimaru.

When they were very young, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had once been friends (although, Sasuke was closer to Naruto) but as they grew older, Sasuke distanced himself from them and hurled himself into becoming the proper Uchiha heir his family always wanted. His older brother, Itachi, severed ties with them years ago, despite his cousin Shisui's warnings, and managed to live a successful life without his family's sway. He tried saving his younger brother from the Uchiha clan's sinister, avarice clutches but by then, Sasuke was too late to be saved and scorned his brother's offer for freedom.

Sasuke's father one time tried to set Sasuke up with Sakura and both men were confident Sakura would fall into their plans like everything else. It was no secret she had a crush on him when she was twelve yet what they didn't count on was for Sakura to mature, realize what a knave Sasuke was, and move on with her life. Her scathing rejection of his proposal to marriage shocked the very core of the Uchiha foundation but Naruto simply laughed his head off and cheered so vociferously for Sakura that everyone must have heard him. A humiliated, enraged Sasuke asked the same question to Karin (a long-time devoted fan of his) a few weeks later and she jubilantly expected. After that, Sakura and Sasuke were never really friends. Even his friendship with Naruto was strained because he was too busy following his family's rules that he didn't realize how much he had truly lost.

Sakura stopped feeling pity for him long ago.

* * *

If there was anyone in the world who knew all the rumors, scandals, stories, and secrets humanity had to offer, Yamanaka Ino was that person. She could pry the juicy, scandalous tales from even the most tight-lipped person and had the scoop on everyone. Contrary to popular belief, Ino could keep a secret (albeit it was extremely hard for her to do so) but that didn't stop her from entreating herself to some light-hearted gossip every now and then.

Ino's knowledge of people and news was precisely why Naruto went to her after he left Sakura's place. He wanted to know if Ibiki was up to anything and figured Ino might have some information regarding him. He found her in a small café with Sai and the new but joyous couple seemed to enjoy each other's company. Ino was chatting away while Sai nodded and listened. They suited each other, Sai was never much of a talker and Ino could gab enough for the both of them.

And since Ino was too busy talking and holding a conversation with the impassive Sai, the aspiring artist noticed Naruto first.

"Greetings, dickless wonder," Sai said with his usual fake cheeriness, a smirk dancing on his lips as Naruto sent him a dirty scowl.

"How many times must I tell you, Sai, to quit calling me that," he growled as he took a seat.

"So many times that I began ignoring you."

Naruto was about open his mouth and berate and yell at Sai until his ears bleed but Ino put on hand up to silence Naruto and any protests he had. "Boys, not now. I really don't feel like breaking up another fight between you two, especially when Sakura's not here."

The mere mentioning of his secret love snapped Naruto back into focus and reminded him why he came here in the first place. "Ino, what do you know about Ibiki?" The said blonde blinked surprisingly at him, baffled by his blunt words. He never liked beating around the bush anyway.

"Well, anything, of course," she replied flippantly, recovering rapidly after Naruto's startling question, "but why do you ask?"

"Because I saw him with Sakura today and she told me that he was offering his support to her in case any problems should arise." Naruto explained grimy, his azuline eyes darkening, "And I know it may sound crazy, but I have a bad feeling about him." His admission not only caught Ino off guard, but Sai as well. Neither one would have expected something like this to betide. Ibiki was very personal, solitary man after all and not once had they seen him extend a helping hand over to Sakura. The whole concept seemed…bizarre.

"Well, let me see if I have anything that could be of use for you," Ino finally replied, taking a sip from her tea as she mentally wracked her brain for any information regarding Morino Ibiki. She even dug out her private leather-bound journal that contained the revealing facts and rumors about everyone. Naruto gulped when he witnessed the damning notebook and dimly wondered if _he_ was in there.

"Let's see…for starters, he had two wives but everyone knows that. Both were wealthy and their deaths enriched Ibiki's estate enough that he could live with in comfortable luxury with any worries."

"That and his debt collecting certainly help his privileged lifestyle," Sai remarked sardonically while Ino flipped through more pages of her book.

"There's nothing here that could explain Ibiki's peculiar behavior…maybe he really wanted to be charitable towards her," muttered Ino, snapping the journal shut.

"That doesn't really sound like Ibiki to me," Naruto grumbled and Sai quietly agreed. Deep down, he knew Ibiki had motive for acting like a Good Samaritan to Sakura but what was it? He was wealthy enough so it wasn't like he actually needed—

His train of thought was interrupted by Ino's abrupt gasp.

"I just completely forgot!" she exclaimed, her boisterous voice echoing all over the café that several people in nearby tables glanced irritatingly at her ere returning back to their own business. Ignoring their stares, Ino although did turn the volume down a notch as she relayed her recent recollection about Ibiki.

"I overheard from Shikamaru's parents that there had been rumors that Ibiki is mulling about retiring but still wants a constant flow of money to keep his needs sated. He even is thinking about settling down again but this time, procreate an heir to his legacy." Ino's baby blue eyes snapped back up to Naruto's light sapphire ones. He too was connecting the dots and drawing the same conclusion. "If my predication is right–which they always are–Ibiki might be pursuing Sakura to be his next wife." A sputtering Naruto soon followed her words.

"Why Sakura? He's…he's…he's too old for her!" the young man blurted out, disliking everything he was hearing. "And Sakura would never fall for someone like him!" He huffed, crossing his arms unhappily. Ino sighed with annoyance and she was sure Sai was rolling in eyes now.

"Dickless idiot, Ino's not done here—"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE!"

The arising confrontation was quickly averted with Ino smacking both boys' heads with her reticule, glowering furiously at their antics. "Did I say I was finished? No! Now, don't interrupt me until I'm done talking!" Sai and Naruto nodded wordlessly, not wishing to incite the young blonde socialite any further. Sai merely went back to his ink drawing while Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"As I was saying, you might not realize it, Naruto, but to someone like Ibiki, Sakura is the ideal wife. First off, she's rich, especially since both of her parents are dead." She held up one finger. "Next, she is young and the right age to have plenty of babies and possibly survive the birth." A second finger popped out into view. Naruto tried _not _to envision Sakura-Ibiki babies with all his might, he didn't even want tread upon the mental image of Ibiki trying to get Sakura pregnant with his spawns.

"She's beautiful and some would even go far to say exotic with that pink hair of hers," continued Ino, adding a third finger to the mix, "And is rational, intelligent, strong-willed, resourceful, quick-witted, and so forth." Several more fingers appeared on her hand and the other one.

"Of course, she isn't the conventional type but I reckon most of the gentlemen will turn a blind eye to that since it's her money and looks that they're after." Ino finished matter-of-factly, unaware of the disconcerting, panicked look flickering evidently on Naruto's face.

"You must be jesting," Naruto groaned before slamming his head into the table.

Ibiki himself was the least of his problems now.

* * *

A few days after Sakura was liberated from the heaping mounds of paperwork, Ino thought they should celebrate by first taking a ride around town and then walk around the park nearby. Sai would be there painting his next piece and Ino wanted to see how he was coming along. Naruto even offered to join them, if they so desired, and Sakura immediately accepted offer.

She missed the humorous twinkle in Ino's sparkling woad eyes.

The ride was refreshing and exhilarating, Sakura was glad to have the opportunity to get back outdoors, smell the fresh air, feel the warmth of the sun on her face, and stretch her legs. She tried to cajole Orochimaru to join her but he merely smiled and shook his head, saying he was fine and didn't want to intrude on her time with her comrades. This only further Ino's assumption that Orochimaru was a vampire and too much contact with sunlight will kill him. Sakura told the blonde she was reading too many Gothic novels.

Finally, the carriage ride was over and waiting not a second longer, Sakura hopped down from the buggy and took off her shoes and began running across the smooth, soft green grass. Pure bliss flooded through her as she felt the earth beneath her feet and the wind rippled through her rosy hair, swirling all around her body.

"Sakura, wait up!" called out Ino and Naruto but she laughed, urging them to come and chase her. She had never felt this free or blithe in such a long time.

Soon Naruto and Ino played along and they too became immersed in the fun. Ino struggled to keep up with both Naruto and Sakura but she was still tittering all the way until she managed to find Sai and bestow a swift, loving kiss on his cheek.

So the great chase left up to Naruto as he raced after her, enjoying the sight of his dear Sakura in such high spirits. He purposely kept the pursuit going as he chased her, he liked watching her run. The way her roseate tresses bounced airily off her back with every step, her face flushing with healthy, ruby color as she gulped for more air, and how she hitched her skits up to show off her bare, firm ankles for the whole world to see. Many were scandalized by the pinkette's unruly show of behavior yet Naruto loved her all the same. In a way, she was her own personal maverick, just like him.

Sakura's game of chase soon became "Hide-and-Seek" and Naruto ended up always being the seeker. Sakura just had a knack for hiding.

While Naruto was counting all the way to fifty, Sakura made her way down to the main square of the park, searching for a suitable spot that she already hadn't used yet. She thought about caching herself up in a tree but at a distance, Naruto would see her in an instant. Sometimes, having vivid pink hair was a disadvantage.

Sighing, she was just about to backtrack and maybe duck behind one of the statues when a smooth yet surprised tenor caught her attention.

"Sakura?"

The said female jerked her head around and faced a young, aristocratic man with cerise locks and keen, perceptive garnet eyes. "Sasori! It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed and without warning, enveloped him into a gigantic bear hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. Are you doing well?"

Sasori nodded. "Yes, the life of an artist does have its ups and downs but so far, Deidara and I are becoming quite successful, especially with your uncle as our benefactor."

Before Sasori pursued the creative life of arts and painting, Sasori and Orochimaru were originally partners in a business long ago, along with Deidara, Itachi, Pain, Kisame, and other members of the group. They would hold meetings in each other's houses and that was where Sakura managed to meet some of the members (Sasori being one of them) of this strange, hidden organization. Even now Orochimaru refused to tell what exactly their enterprise was. Now, the company was still running but Orochimaru, Deidara, and Sasori found other activities for their income. That didn't mean they still were vital parts of the business though.

"What are you working on now?" she queried curiously, peering over at the canvas that already had smears of emerald, azuline, burnet, grey, white, and other colors mixed together. "That's a lovely representation of the park, Sasori. Are you going to add any people in the painting?"

Brush poised in mid-air, Sasori faltered for a second, crimson eyebrows furrowing with contemplation. "I don't know. I first planned it to be a simple scenery piece without the influx of people but perhaps…I could have one person in the painting." He then whipped his head up to face her again. "Would you model for me, Sakura? I actually would like you to be in this picture."

"Me, really?" said Sakura, glancing to and fro from the canvas and Sasori, "I would love too!" She soon settled herself down on the lawn in front of Sasori and his canvas, setting her boots down while stretching out her feet.

_I guess I have an easy hiding spot for Naruto to find now…_

"How would you like me to pose?"

Sasori looked up from his paints and the canvas. "What you're doing right now is great. I want you to look relax…serene…free."

His soothing, rich tenor washed over Sakura and she closed her eyes, feeling the breeze pick up once more and thrashed itself relentlessly against her. She didn't know why, but Sasori's timbre had a way in calming her nerves and soothing the whirligig of thoughts and emotions brewing inside her head. Why, he could even sing her to sleep with that voice of his if he wanted!

Sakura leaned back and tilted her head to the sky, feeling the bubbling warmth of the sun bathed against her countenance. Right now, everything was so tranquil, so relaxing that she could just simply stretch herself out and fall asleep—

"Sasori-danna, I finally found them, yeah! These morons were—"

"What did the fuck did you just call me, shitface? Say that again, you little goddamned bitch!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open wide when the din of vulgarity and rambunctious voices shattered the peace and quiet of the park. People stopped and stared on aghast at Sasori's oncoming entourage and Sasori looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

She immediately recognized Deidara, the one who addressed Sasori as 'danna' but the other two she had no idea who they were (especially the foul-mouthed one, she would have never forgotten him). The other two men were alarmingly different. The silent one was tall, dark-skinned, and muscular, and dressed very plainly. He had a huge top hat covering most of his face but Sakura still managed to catch a glimpse of a pair of startling true green eyes and crude stitches adorning his swarthy features. His companion, the vulgar one, couldn't have been more different. Whereas the quiet man was dark, he was nearly white with slick silver hair that sunlight simply gleamed off on from all angles. Eyes deep and dark like Ino's violets singed her passionately and for a minute, Sakura felt breathless. His clothes were sharp and smart but he dressed sloppily. His shirt wasn't tucked in and was wrinkled all over, as if he had slept in it. The collar was open and free, his cravat loosely tied to reveal his bare, pale neck. His richly tailored vest was unbuttoned, hanging out in a careless manner. The only entity in his attire that seemed to be well-kept was his pants–even his boots were dirty and scuffed up.

Sakura could hardly imagine someone willing to walk around town dressed so disheveled with any regards for his casual, messy appearance. Even_ Naruto_ was more careful with the way he dressed, his mother made sure his clothes were clean and pressed every day.

"Sasori," she called out, attracting all four male's attention as she got up and began walking towards them, boots clutched tightly in one hand, "Care to introduce me to your companions?"

The said artist nodded but narrowed his eyes fiercely at the three men. "You already know Deidara–it's hard to really forget him." Deidara shot him a dirty glare.

"Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment, un?"

"For you, an insult."

"HEY!"

Sasori ignored his friend's outburst and turned to the newcomers. He first motioned to the taller, dark man. "This is Kakuzu and his companion," he paused to gesticulate over to the albino who knew how to swear like a sailor, "Hidan. Gentlemen, this is Haruno Sakura, a very good acquaintance of mine."

Kakuzu directed his glowing, piercing celadon orbs onto her, his scathed visage fearsome and impassive as he studied her carefully. After a few seconds of silence, he thrust his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Miss Haruno," he said as Sakura accepted his gesture of greeting and shook his hand.

"Likewise," she answered politely, relieved to find this man had a more civil tongue than his comrade. The rosette-haired young lady then turned to Hidan, half-expecting some more expletives to come pouring out of his mouth. Instead he cocked a rather arrogant, droll grin at her and greeted her in such a way that hardly seemed gentleman-like.

"Hello there, cutie. Sasori, why didn't you mention her to us before? What, have you been keeping her all to yourself?"

The said crimson-haired man cut a venomous glare at Hidan, displeasure simply oozing out of him. "No, I haven't," he answered stiffly, his words icy enough to freeze the sunny, warm temperature, "There just was never the opportunity to introduce you to Sakura in the past."

Hidan snorted and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "bullshit". Sakura stared suspiciously at him, waiting him to say or do something obscene. She was too busy watching the aubergine-eyed man to notice the impish glint in Deidara's eyes prior he leaned over and whispered in Kakuzu's ear. The humorous smirk slowly spread across Kakuzu's visage and he shook the hot-tempered blonde's hand, voicing out a word that awfully reminded her of the word "deal". Kakuzu then turned to Hidan and murmured something to his partner. Hidan's eyebrows rose briefly but the regaled grin remained on his features.

"All right, Kakuzu, but I better get a piece of your winnings."

Sakura didn't understand what was transpiring between the three men until Hidan approached her, roughly grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes meet. Before she could elicit a cry of protest and yank herself away from him, Hidan crashed his lips against hers, kissing Sakura in such a smoldering manner that several women bearing witness to the event fanned themselves. Shock was what robbed Sakura of her wits for a few precious seconds and when Hidan drew away from him, reality dawned over her and she quickly recovered her bearings. She didn't need to turn around to know Sasori was fuming and was ready to talk Hidan aside and have a little "chat" with him.

However, Sakura didn't need Sasori coming to her rescue and protecting her virtue. She could handle one lusty so-called gentleman all on her own and she knew the perfect punishment for him.

Flashing Hidan a deceptively sweet smile, Sakura raised her arm back and then slammed her small but deadly fist straight into the albino's jaw.

_That _would teach him to kiss her without her permission!

* * *

"I know you like that Sakura girl, yeah."

Sasori pretended to ignore Deidara's comment as he concentrated fully on the painting in front of him. After Sakura had punched Hidan, the vulgar man, at first, called her a bitch but after glowering at the triumphant but seething Sakura, his rage turned to amusement instantly.

"**You know," he drawled out, rubbing his jaw to ease the pain. "I've always liked them feisty."**

Sasori had to step in before Sakura dealt anymore damage to Hidan. Of course, Naruto's unexpected appearance didn't help the situation either for he saw the brash kiss and was absolutely livid to learn that it was against Sakura's will. If Kakuzu had refused to help him restrain the raging Uzumaki, he and Hidan would still be running all over town, creating mass chaos and havoc with their bloody, truculent brawls.

"Oh, come on, Sasori-danna, un! Don't ignore me like that, un! I noticed how you mad you got when Hidan kissed her, yeah."

Halting the movements of his paintbrush, Sasori slowly and deliberately pivoted his head around to face his comrade and fellow artist, garnet eyes narrowed in a dangerous manner. "That was all your doing wasn't it?" he hissed sharply, a warning in his tone. "What did you do, make a bet with Kakuzu?" Not for the first time in his life, he cursed that man's love for money.

Deidara's beam broadened, as if he felt no guilt in sharing a role in Hidan's kiss to Sakura. "Well, I wanted to be sure so I struck a bargain with Kakuzu, yeah. I betted that if Hidan kissed Sakura, she would punch him in the face, un. Kakuzu said Sakura would only slap him, un."

_I really wished she would have kneed Hidan in the groin instead–then they both would have lost._

But the smugly grinning blonde banished any more thoughts in Sasori's head and he regally set his brush down before approaching his partner. "Deidara," he began in a placid, crisp fashion. "I'm not just going to kill you, I'm going to bloody eviscerate you."

"Hah hah, very funny, danna, un," Deidara said with a nervous laugh, "I only did that to see what your reaction was going to be, yeah. Don't be angry, yeah." He took a step back, wondering if Sasori really was going to pummel the living daylights out of him.

Unfazed, Sasori merely cocked his head indifferently at Deidara's excuse. "Still, I want to wring your neck for your mischief. You're just as bad as that Uzumaki boy." The clay artist bristled with indignation.

"Am not, un!" he retorted childishly. Sasori rolled his eyes, unwilling to get into an argument about this.

"You're doing a brilliant job of convincing me otherwise," he replied sarcastically, returning back to his masterpiece. He would get his revenge on Deidara later. The blonde artist glared fiercely at his friend, huffed, and sank down into a spare chair nearby.

"I don't see why you're denying your feelings towards her, Sasori, yeah. She's your muse for crying out loud, un!"

This time, Sasori feigned innocence. "What on earth do you mean?"

Growling in annoyance, Deidara got up from his seat and ere Sasori could stop him, yanked away the heavy sheets that held all of Sasori's private paintings, works that he didn't want to sell. "Don't play dumb with me, Sasori, I know how Sakura is your constant inspiration for your pictures, yeah. Look!" He gestured one hand over to the countless of masterpieces that featured a familiar young woman with vibrant, light fuchsia locks and fiery, resolute eyes that were the color of smaragdine. Sasori felt his throat tighten when he beheld all those paintings again. They were his prize, his treasure, all he had of Sakura. When he painted, all of his emotions leaked through, onto the canvas and many times, Sakura's image appeared in his head and he had no choice but create a picture with her in it. Most of them he kept safely hidden yet he did sell a few oils that featured her. In fact, one of his most popular ones, _Goddess of the Cherry Blossoms,_ had Sakura perched in a sturdy, proud cherry blossom tree, dressed in Roman-esque garbs. He made her hair longer than it actually was and added a few curls to her usually straight hair. In his mind, there was no one else who could embody his view of the goddess. And deep down, Deidara was right–Sakura was his muse, always have and always will be.

But what if his friend was correct about him loving Sakura? Was he, an artist, able to have emotions for someone else besides his artwork? After all, Sai was courting Ino and seemed to balance his life quite well between his art and the love of his life. And one didn't need to be a genius to see how much the pair was falling for each other–hard.

"You have to pursue her, Sasori, yeah," Deidara spoke up again when the silence had descended upon them. "Before someone else does, yeah. I bet that Uzumaki boy is after her; the look on his face when he saw Hidan kissing Sakura said it all, un."

Sighing, Sasori set his brush down and raked a hand through his hair. Part of him craved do exactly what Deidara suggested, to run over to Sakura's house, take her into his arms, and kiss her senselessly. But the more rational, pragmatic side of him squashed this notion, saying he couldn't rush into a situation like this so rashly, he'd be acting like Deidara if he did.

But Sasori couldn't deny the fact that when Hidan kissed Sakura all he wanted to do was pummel the raucous, vulgar man into a bloody pulp. But first, he had to take care of Deidara for even suggesting the wager in the first place.

"Before I do anything of that sort, Deidara," he began calmly, yet his comrade sensed the dangerous tone beneath his words. "I first must deal with _you_."

Deidara never ran so fast and hard in his entire life.

* * *

Rubbing his sore jaw, Hidan glowered ferociously at a sulking Kakuzu, who was busy mourning over his losses from Deidara.

"You said she would only slap me," he snarled at his avarice partner, struggling to compress the urge to chuck some very sharp, pointy, and deadly objects at him.

"Correction, Hidan. I only _wagered _that she would slap you," Kakuzu retorted back coldly, obviously still licking his wounds from the bargain he lost. "But I wish she did. That cheeky, hot-headed artist knew he had the advantage when it came to Sakura–after all, he and Sasori knew her longer than we have so he had a more accurate assessment to her reactions…"

While Kakuzu was busy blathering (he preferred to call it "retrospective analyzing") about Deidara's cheap shot and how he would drain every last dime from his pocket, Hidan tuned out his partner's ramblings and slugged down a decanter of whiskey. His jaw was still sensitive and he scowled at the memory of the pink-haired harridan. Sure, he told her he like girls with a lot of fire in them but obviously, she wasn't amused for she punched him again.

_For such a petite female, that damn Sakura girl can pack one fucking punch._

"Stupid bitch," he grumbled to himself, taking another swig of whiskey. "I'll fucking get even with her if it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

The Uchiha compound was a luxurious, enormous, but ominous place. The mansion, opulent and grand in wealth, was a prominent display of the Uchiha's rise to power and their spreading influence through out the world. Exotic, lush gardens and bubbling, cheerful fountains with decorative, mystical sculptures and fountainheads littered the main Uchiha estate but all the wealth in the world couldn't hide the dreadful impression that darkness lurked beyond the Uchiha clan's glittering veneer, a façade that reeked of dangerous, nefarious secrets, corruption, intrigue, and murder. And the only one who knew the whole story of the Uchiha family was the master architect himself, Uchiha Madara.

The said man was enjoying himself a strong cup of tea when there came a knock on the door, followed by a series of lighter, rapider knocks. Smirking against the rip of his teacup, Madara took another sip ere saying, "Enter, Chouko." His spy at the Haruno estate couldn't have timed herself more perfectly. For the next few hours, Madara would be the only soul in this manor and hence, this meeting would private and kept between the two of them.

The door slowly cracked open and in slid a young maid of fourteen or so years. Strands of violet framed her delicate, meek visage and her tight, severe bun was showing danger of slipping out of her cap and let her purple curls cascade down. Chouko fixed her magenta eyes down at the floor, her fingers fidgeted wit the hem of her apron rather anxiously. She always despised coming to this meetings. She never liked playing the spy for the infamous, devious Uchiha Madara but the pay was handsome and Chouko needed to pay for her mother and younger sister's medical bills and this stint, the job at Sakura's house, and her father's work were the only things that kept her family afloat.

"So," began Madara, his velvety timbre oozing out akin to raw honey, "what have you learned from the Haruno household?" He motioned for her to sit and have something to drink. Chouko hesitantly poured herself a cup of searing hot tea, her eyes never addressing Madara.

"I managed to get a good look of the late Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's will and wrote down a summary of the will." She set the kettle down to withdraw of wad of paper from the folds of her apron and handed the note to Madara, who accepted it eagerly. While she drank the tea with relish, the Uchiha patriarch silently read through Chouko's writings, absorbing everything the young, impressionable Sakura would now inherit. When he got to the last line, one dark eyebrow arched up so high on his forehead that it could have disappeared entirely within his inky, messy mane of hair.

"Grandchildren? Sounds like Miss Haruno Sakura will be accepting some suitors very soon." Madara mused, a slow, dark smirk dragging across his lips. Chouko nodded along.

"I think she already has. That Naruto boy is always showing up to her house and Miss Sakura enjoys his company very much; they're quite close."

"Yes, I suppose they are," Madara muttered coldly, tucking the piece of paper into the pocket of his vest. He always wished that raucous brat would just get run over by a carriage already; the world would be much quieter and more serene if that betided. "Anything else?"

Chouko nodded again. "A few days ago, a gentleman named Morino Ibiki came calling and spoke for a bit to Miss Sakura."

This struck Madara's attention and broke his nonchalant façade effortlessly. "Morino Ibiki?!" he hissed, his eyes flashing irately, "What did he want?"

The maid flinched as if she had been slapped. "I-I don't know. He said he was only stopping by to offer his support in case she would, in the future, need anything but the Naruto boy seemed pretty upset by his arrival…" She trailed off, nervously going back to sipping her tea while she watched Madara with wary eyes.

Leaning back in his large, leather sofa, a twisted smile soon dance upon the head Uchiha's features, he knew what this was about. After all, he kept tabs on everyone and even though Karin was almost useless in everything else, she sure knew how to uncover the most reliable stories and scandals on anyone.

"It would seem dear ole Ibiki is going bride hunting and has set his sights on the fair Sakura," Madara drawled out amusingly, his onyx eyes shining with morbid mirth. "He has chosen well yet unfortunately, I cannot permit him to succeed." It didn't matter if Chouko heard this, she would never betray him and reveal his secrets; she was far too frightened of him to do such a thing.

_Anyway, I must nip the competition in the bud before this problem grows. Eliminating my opponents might prove to be a bit too…messy. _

"Continue to keep an eye on Sakura and everyone that she sees. Be discreet about your eavesdropping too, I don't want Orochimaru getting suspicious." After all, he had too much to do to worry about that snake-eyed man snapping at his heels like a vengeful serpent. "So, be careful, little Chouko."

He tossed a wad of cash into her lap and sensing that was her cue to leave, Chouko grabbed the money and bolted, not letting the guilt that was gnawing at her from the inside show on her face.

She would never give Madara that kind of satisfaction.

Once the maid left, Madara then waited for about five minutes before his second spy, his trusted subordinate Makoto, for any other reports. Right on time, Makoto emerged, a newspaper grasped firmly in his gloved fist. He doffed his hat to Madara before sitting down where Chouko once sat only a couple of minutes ago.

"Ere I commence, Madara," Makoto said, dumping some cream into his cup, "Have you read the newspapers lately?"

The head Uchiha shook his head laxly, replying, "I'm afraid I haven't had enough time to do so over these last few days. Why do you ask? Did I miss something?" He narrowed his eyes sharply on Makoto, dusky eyes briefly flickering into a deep garnet color. Grinning, the valet passed the rolled-up newspaper to his master and took a gulp of his tea.

"See for yourself, Madara."

As he scanned the headlines, Madara felt his rage already mounting and the urge to maim–no, _kill_–something (or someone) became stronger within every second as he read on.

"I'm going butcher the reporter who wrote this!" he spat, eyes now a burning, spiteful coquelicot hue. "And Hidan, that obscene man, who works for Pain!" He bored holes at the picture that showed an unwilling, stunned Sakura being kissed by Hidan, along with words hinting that those two might be a couple in the near future.

Not if he could help it.

Perhaps the time was ripe for him to start his pursuit of Sakura now.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Hidan kissed her and _still _Sakura couldn't shake the incident off. Some slimy reporter saw them together and immediately posted an article, exclaiming quite enthusiastically about their covert tryst and perhaps Hidan was the one suitor she couldn't resist (this sent Sakura laughing for a full five minutes). There were even some questions regarding her virginity (since Hidan had been known to fornicate with women from before) but Orochimaru silenced all doubt with his silver tongue and menacing glower.

And of course, there was Ino, who _just wouldn't shut up about it. _

"**Forehead girl! How dare you keep such a delicious secret from me! I didn't know you had a secret lover!" the boisterous blonde declared, pretending to be both miffed and hurt by Sakura remising in telling her of her clandestine sweetheart.**

"**That's because that **_**knave**_** isn't my lover," Sakura grumbled out, fixing her friend with a lethal glare, "And how about changing the subject for once, Ino? The rest of the city seems to be content to discuss my non-existent affair." **

After ten more minutes conversing about what really happened at the park, Sakura finally got Ino to drop the issue. But she knew her best friend still prowling around for more answers and rumors. To Ino, this was a very big deal.

_Why couldn't Ino want instead to slap Hidan? It would have been so much easier. _

Sighing, Sakura brushed past the crowd, avoiding anyone's eyes lest they recognized her from the paper's pictures. Right now, she didn't want to deal with any more questions regarding her relationship with Hidan or encounter any jealous rivals who wanted lure the albino to their bed. As far as Sakura was concerned, they could have him.

That is, after she throttled him with her bare hands.

"Stupid, egotistical, vulgar arsehole," she muttered under her breath, turning away from the main street and began heading down the slim alleyway, a shortcut to home. Plus, she would run into less people this way and that was how she liked it. "I should find where he lives and give him a piece of my mind."

Sakura had just slid out of the alley and began strolling past the docks when a booming, boorish slur stopped the roseate-haired socialite dead in her tracks.

"Hey, pretty lady! Where do you think you're going?"

Ignoring him, Sakura simply pursed her lips into a tight, straight line and continued walking, not even sparing any energy to glance behind her.

"Oooooh, someone is playing hard to get! Hear that, boys?"

Fear suddenly took a hold of Sakura and as if string was attached to her head and a mysterious person was controlling it, Sakura found herself unwillingly turning around to face a small group of grimy, disheveled, and frightening-looking men. These were the types of men who probably spent most of their days gambling, drinking, dallying with whores, and chasing the dragon**(1). **They also were the type of men one didn't want to meet alone with no means of protection.

Swallowing the lump of anxiety in her throat, Sakura desperately searched for a rope, a pipe, anything she could use as a weapon. She had foolishly left her Colt pistol at home and didn't expect her little shortcut would house such unsavory folks. After all, she did this before and nothing had happened.

Fate just really loathed her at the moment.

"If I were you, gentlemen," Sakura began icily, "I'd turn around and leave me be. You won't get away unscathed should any harm befall upon me by your hands." Some of the men guffawed and Sakura felt her fingers curl up into fists, her eyes now hooded and rife with fiery rage. The man who spoke before continued.

"Aw, don't be like that, luv. We chaps know how to have a good time, if ye let us show you how." He gave her a lecherous wink, slowly approaching her with every second. Sakura took a few steps back and turned around again and prior anyone could stop her, she immediately fled the scene, sprinting as fast her legs could carry her. Sakura could hear the rough, hard footsteps of the men chasing after her.

"Oi, come back, girlie! We just want a little kiss or two!"

"We know how to play nice, we'll take good care of a lady like you!"

"Bugger off!" shouted Sakura over her shoulder, not caring in the slightest about niceties or being in danger of sounding just as foul as a certain slick, silver-haired man with violet eyes. Unfortunately, her fiery words simply provoked the men to cachinnate to one another and quickened their gait, closing in on her.

Hitching her skirt up higher, Sakura raced harder than she ever had before in her whole life, perspiration glistening on her brow and rolling down her neck. She couldn't get caught by these thugs, Kami-sama knows what they might do to her! She didn't like the way they leered at her, not one bit–she could espy the glazed gleam of lust in their eyes.

"Aw, gents, she's just a shy little thing!" catcalled out another, laughter ringing in his voice, "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll be gentle!" His companions let out a hoot. Sakura just sprinted faster.

Unfortunately, one of them must have caught up to her for she felt a big, burly hand grabbed her arm and held on tight, yanking her back. "Gotcha!" he cried out triumphantly as she crashed into his chest. The impact jarred her for a few seconds prior she regained her bearings and elbowed the man in the ribs, satisfied to hear a pained grunt and feel his hold over her slackened a bit. She wormed out of his grasp and punched another man in the face who tried to touch her inappropriately.

"Feisty, isn't she?" chortled a worker in the back, his eyes glazed with licentiousness, "Or maybe she likes it rough?"

"Don't you dare touch me!" Sakura spat, ready to smite the next man. However, the remaining, untouched members suspected this and several pounced on her, holding her down while dodging her well-aimed kicks. Finally, the rather enormous man who grabbed her first caught her leg when it was in mid-air and yanked it forward, causing Sakura to lose her balance and fall. The men immediately saw their chance and pinned her down to the ground, making her hapless and vulnerable to their voracious appetite. She struggled and flailed tumultuously and stubbornly, thrashing about in hopes her wild actions would discourage them. But they only seemed to titillate the unscrupulous churls even more. One clutched her ankles and forced her legs apart, whistling at her exposed calves as she writhed against their grip. Sakura bit her bottom lip, hoping they would get it over and done with.

Just as she was about to brace herself for the worst, the men's lewd laughter died down and they all looked up, a signal that someone else had just entered the scene. Sakura prayed that this person was her savior.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Inwardly, Sakura groaned. So much for her knight in shining armor, he'll just leave her to the wolves as retribution. She tilted her head around to meet Hidan's gaze, waiting for him to smirk and start gloating. Yet instead, his aubergine orbs widen slightly with shock when he saw her and for a fleeting second, the pinkette could have sword she beheld rage in those eyes of his.

"Nice to meet you again, Hidan," Sakura grumbled out, struggling against her captors. She refused to beg for his assistance, she had too much pride to plead to the likes of him!

_Besides, I can always use him as a distraction. Since all the men are paying attention to him, I will find away to subtly slip from their grasp and escape before they even noticed that I'm missing. …That's going to be a lot harder than it sounds. _

"You know him?" one malefactor queried incredulously, glancing to and fro from Hidan and Sakura. "Who is he, your husband?"

Sakura was about deliver a scathing retort that she would never marry such a vulgar man when all of a sudden, Hidan spoke again.

"Yes, I am, you fucking arsehole. So sod off and leave my wife alone." He then cut each man a deadly, murderous glare, his violet eyes riveting with bloodlust. This daunted some of the lesser men but the more daring ones cracked theirs knuckles.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She would have never expected Hidan to come to her rescue, especially after what transpired between them a few days ago. Perhaps she judged him too quickly?

"Oi, lads. I think this bugger here needs to be taught a lesson!" shouted one man, glowering furiously at Hidan, "I don't like when someone tries to take my meat from me."

Prior Sakura could furiously retort to that rather offensive comment or smite him in the face, Hidan already was rushing up to the man, fist tight and clenched. Instinctively, the man held up his hands to block the attack but Hidan simply aimed low and socked the man in the gut. The wind knocked out of him, he doubled over, dropping his hands hence leaving his face unprotected. Hidan took this opportunity to take his other fist and smash it against the worker's jaw, sending him stumbling back into the ground. Hidan heard another agonized grunt and then gasp for air and whirled around, only to witness Sakura viciously pummeling a younger worker. The young man fumbled back, clutching a bleeding, obviously broken nose while crying out, "Kami! This bitch is bloody insane!"

"Hey!" Hidan warned dangerously, "Only I get to call her that."

Sakura cut him a dirty glare. "You wish, lout."

"Love you too, sweetcheeks."

Had they not been in more pressing, dire circumstances, Sakura would have punched him again.

"Don't test me, Hidan," she growled and he sent her an impish smirk.

"But it's so much fun," he bantered with a devilish grin before returning his attention back the remaining shaggy-looking men. His roguish demeanor quickly melted away, replaced by a hardened, almost sadistic mien. Bloodlust now seemed to roll off him in waves, menace glowing in his deadly, violet eyes. Apprehension rooted Sakura to the ground, she couldn't move or take a step back away from the albino. She never saw this side of Hidan before.

_Who…who is he? What sort of people does Sasori know?_

She didn't have enough to wonder because Hidan was already addressing the mob.

"Listen here, you little fuckers. If you were worth my fucking time, I would have killed all you pussies by now. But since you bitches don't know how to fight like a real man, I'm going to be fucking nice and give you assholes a final warning: Leave the fuck now or I will fucking tear open your chest, rip out your goddamned guts with my bare hands and then sacrifice you fucking little bitches to Jashin, my god." He cut them a lethal glower, his hand going to his belt which revealed the handle of a blade. "Understand or not, assholes?"

Those ruffians didn't need to be told twice.

They all ran the hell away from him–and Sakura.

* * *

It had been days since Hidan had last saved Sakura from that posse of blackguards and Sakura only confided this rather covert encounter to Ino and Ino alone. Of course, Ino shrieked with glee at this juicy detail and proclaimed over and over again how this was surely a sign from Fate that her and Hidan were destined to be lovers and he so perfectly played the role of the noble knight while she, was the damsel in distress.

"I wasn't exactly 'in distress', per say," Sakura pointed out, "I actually landed a hit on a couple of those rogues. So I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Ino shot her a look. "I hope you thanked him for your help."

Sakura pretended to sip her tea daintily, ignoring the blazing stare of Ino's eyes. "Of course I did, Ino. Now, can we drop the subject and talk about something else? How about you and Sai?"

Before Ino could either object or comment on Sakura's unsubtle attempt to change the topic of the conversation, the door burst open and both the young ladies heard a familiar voice calling out:

"SAKURRRRRAAAA-CHAN!"

"And here he comes," grumbled Ino, shaking her head before she sipped her tea, "Mayhap you should put a muzzle on him, Sakura."

Sakura grinned like a bobcat. "Even if I did, he'd find a way to break it or talk through the muzzle. You know how adamant Naruto is."

"Kami yes," Ino replied right before Naruto burst into the living room, a goofy smile on his face.

"Sakura-chan!" he bellowed out, rushing up to Sakura so he could envelope his childhood friend into a great, deep hug, "I was looking all over for you! What are you and Ino talking about?"

"Nothing!" Sakura quickly intervened, cutting Ino off before her friend could inform Naruto about her strange run-in with Hidan. "Nothing vital at all, Naruto. Now, why don't you sit down and have a snack with us?" She gesticulated swiftly to the pile of gingerbread and finger sandwiches the maid had left them, along with the some lemonade and tea.

"How can I say no?" Naruto replied with delight, instantly diving into the sandwiches and gingerbread with rigorous zeal. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

"Anytime, Naruto. Now, how have—"

"Miss Haruno?" called out her butler, his balding head poking out of the doorway, "You have another guest."

Sakura arched one perplexed eyebrow but nonetheless stood up to greet him or her. "I do? Who is it?"

"Mr. Morino Ibiki. He says he urgently wants to see you."

_You have got to be kidding me! Right now? What could he possibly want?_

"Bring him in," Sakura ordered politely, trying to ignore the suspicious and distrusting look on Naruto's face while Ino appeared a bit uneasy about the whole predicament. Whatever Morino Ibiki wanted, she hoped it was important.

"Ah, Miss Haruno," greeted the aforementioned man as he entered the room. She rose to meet him, inclining her head at him in a cordial manner. He took her hand and kissed it and Sakura swear she saw anger flashing in Naruto's eyes.

_Naruto…behave. _

"Come, sit down, Mr. Morino. I was entertaining some of my dear friends, I hope it doesn't bother you," she said, gesturing an empty chair for the debt collector to sit. He took the seat gladly, eyeing Ino and Naruto meticulously, as if he was scientist studying a bug under a microscope.

"Now, what do we owe this sudden pleasure?" Ino spoke up curiously, eyeing Ibiki right back.

"I heard some…disturbing rumors and wondered if Sakura knew about them," Ibiki replied smoothly. Sakura felt her cheeks immediately heat up at his insinuation. Did the whole wide world read that stupid article of her and Hidan's kiss?!

"That paper lies," she answered flatly, particularly relieved she wasn't gripping a tea cup or else she would have crushed the porcelain item because her hand was curling up into a tight, raging fist. "That article is nothing but a load of rubbish and filth, fit for nothing but kindle."

Relief flashed fleetingly across Ibiki's face and went back to his expressionless demeanor. "I thought as much. I had to challenge several churls who doubted your good honor. They immediately regretted their words after a few seconds." His mouth twisted upwards into a sinister smile and Sakura almost wondered what he did to those men. Part of her didn't want to find out.

"Well, that was kind of you," the roseate-haired socialite responded, sipping some tea to save herself from making eye-contact with scarred debt collector.

Morino Ibiki was about to add something but suddenly, the butler returned and announced, "Akasuna no Sasori has come to pay you a visit, Miss Sakura!"

Despite the circumstances, the said female couldn't help it but to smile. "Let him in, Hideyoshi." _And maybe he can help me and Ino from preventing Naruto to challenge Ibiki to a duel. _

Sakura didn't notice Ibiki's mouth twisting into a displeased frown when Sasori entered the room, a worn but genuine smile on his slightly effeminate visage. Sakura rose to greet him, allowing him to take her hand and kissing the back of it.

"This is a pleasant surprise, Sasori. What brings you here to my humble home?"

"I am simply stopping by for a visit." His scarlet eyes scanned the living room, taking note of the several guests in front of him. "Oh, I beg your pardon. Am I interrupting some—"

"Of course not!" proclaimed Ino boisterously, the cogs in her devious mind turning again. Naruto would probably kill her for this later but right now, they needed more allies against Morino Ibiki. "Please, sit down, Sasori. I don't think I have seen you for quite some time but Sakura certainly talks about you!"

Sakura felt her face flaming up, her cheeks turned pink as all the respective males in the room whipped their heads towards her. A slight but not unkind smirk slithered across Sasori's mouth.

"Is that so?" he queried. Ino bobbed her head.

"Yes, all the—"

Sakura would have smacked Ino in the arm if they were alone but instead, she merely cleared her throat and said in an Orochimaru-like voice, "Ino, why don't you let Sasori sit down and eat first. He must be starving." She then sent a killer glare at her friend, who gulped inwardly, realizing she crossed a line somewhere.

"So, Mr. Akasuna, I heard you are a painter," commented Ibiki, pretending Ino's outburst didn't betide. "I think I have seen some of your work before." Even though his tone was cordial and complimentary, his eyes narrowed slightly at Sasori. The crimson haired man noticed and returned the gesture.

"You heard correctly, Mr. Morino," Sasori responded just as politely, but his entire frame was stiff and imposing when he was looking at him. His entire features remained stolid and blank, like an empty canvas. "Several of my artwork has been featured in galleries."

Sakura's face brightened when Sasori mentioned this, she remembered coming to a few of those exhibits just behold and gaze at his masterpieces. "You should see some of them, Mr. Morino. Sasori has talent like no one I have ever seen before. Everything he paints, he brings it to life. You can practically feel all the power and emotion radiating from the painting." Realizing how much she was gushing about Sasori's work, she faltered but did her best to remain composed. "My apologies. I sometimes get carried away when there's a fascinating subject involved."

"I wish you would say that when I'm trying to tell you about some information I uncovered," mumbled Ino.

"That's because your so-called 'information' is really just rumors and juicy tidbits from the scandal sheets," Sakura riposted without missing a beat, her smirk quite transparent for all to behold. Naruto derisively snorted, which was promptly followed by a hysterical laugh while Ino simply crossed her arms and emitted a "hmph" sound.

"Yes, the scandal sheets are things to be avoided," Ibiki added curtly, his frozen eyes resting disapprovingly on Ino. The blonde female didn't know whether to shudder from his intense stare and loudly object at his haughty, rude behavior to her. Instead, she decided to ignore him and shift her gaze back to Sakura. She could tell by the slight clenching in her left hand that her friend was also displeased with Ibiki's attitude towards her but the pinkette remained stolid and cordial.

Prior anyone could break the icy and silent atmosphere that descended upon the posse, Hideyoshi hastily entered the living room, his professional composure ruffled slightly. He looked a little nervous and it was only till he manifested "Lord Uchiha Madara has come to pay you a visit, Miss Haruno!" that Sakura comprehended his anxiety.

_What in the world is Madara doing here? And what does he want with me?_

"Greetings, Haruno Sakura—" The said man paused when he came into the room and his gaze fell upon the rest of her guests, "—and to your charming guests. Did I come at a bad time?"

Naruto's jaw visibly clenched and just when he was about to loudly declare that yes, he had arrived at a terrible time, Sakura and Ino together interposed him and to attract attention away from Naruto's rising, bristling form, Sakura herself got up from her chair and took Madara's hand, personally escorting to his seat.

"No, Lord Uchiha, it is quite all right. I'm just entertaining a few special guests." she explained, keeping her demeanor calm and collected. Right now, she could not afford to be on Madara's bad side. "You are welcome to stay, if you want."

Madara offered her what one would call a crocodile smile, his oynx eyes resembling black chips of ice, and nodded discreetly at her, doffing his hat towards her. "How could I refuse such generous hospitality, Miss Haruno?"

Her butler immediately came to take Madara's effects but was careful not to look directly into the ruthless man's eyes. All the servants wanted to make themselves invisible from the penetrating, harsh scrutiny and frankly, Sakura couldn't blame them. Once her butler exited, Madara sat down on her father's old chair, already relaxing against the plush, leather exterior. Bile rose in Sakura's throat at the sight of Madara sitting her late father's beloved chair. She would have been fine if Orochimaru, Naruto, Sasori, or any of her comrades took their seat in that chair but someone like Madara did not deserved to be in such a lovable item that held so many memories of her father for Sakura.

Instead of openly displaying her displeasure and rage, Sakura merely painted a neutral smile on her face rejoined Ino and Naruto on the settee. Silence had trailed behind her, the conversation deader than a hammer. In an instant, Ino seized the chance to cool the hostility brewing between several of the males and spare Sakura from conjuring up another discussion starting point.

"So, has anyone heard that Danzou is planning on hosting a grand ball at his manse?" she suddenly voiced out, hoping to change the topic rather swiftly.

Madara's mouth twitched amusingly, as if he saw through Ino's rushed attempt. "Why, yes, Miss Yamanaka. Danzou sent invitations to the entire Uchiha household."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura perceived Naruto's fingers curling up against his knees, slowly forming into closed, tight fists. She placed one hand on a fist, silently calming him down. She gave him a reassuring glance and in response, Naruto nodded wordlessly. Their affectionate, consoling gesture did not go unnoticed by everyone else. While Sasori understood this was simple an act of friendship (he knew Naruto had no love for Madara), he still couldn't help it but to feel a twist of jealously in his gut. For the first time in his life, Sasori wished he was Naruto, just so he could feel the gentle, soft weight of Sakura's hand against his own, comforting him merely by her touch.

However, the other two men, Ibiki and Madara, had darker, sinister thoughts regarding the exchange between Sakura and Naruto but shoved them into the recesses of their minds to a later time, when they were alone and not in the company of others.

Once again, Ino came to her friends' rescue and immediately chimed in, "Well, that's good of Danzou. I reckon he heard what happened to last man who accidentally forgot to mail invitations to half of the Hyuuga household. They said the man spent weeks following Hyuuga Hiasha around, begging for his forgiveness."

"Then he got off lucky," Ibiki remarked, his voice clipped and hard. Sakura sensed he was slowly getting aggravated by Ino's idle chatter and was struggling to conceal his frustration. If the circumstances were different, the pinkette probably would have felt some tugs of sympathy for the debt collector but right now, today was not one of those days. She had enough on her mind at the moment and wasn't in the mood to be doling out bits of sympathy to everyone caught in Ino's endless conversations.

"But why do people have to get so bent out of shape when an invitation goes missing? If the host made a simple mistake, then he can apologize, his guest forgives him and the party goes on. It's not like the man slighted the Hyuuga on purpose." interjected Naruto, shaking his head. He could never understand the workings of the aristocracy, they would just give him a headache in the end.

A poisonous smile fell upon Madra's lips. "Some would argue the man violated the code of etiquette, unintentional or not, it does not matter. Once he has done the deed, he must show he recognizes his error and move to rectify that. In the end, Hyuuga Hiasha was able to forgive him."

"Still, none of this proper etiquette stuff makes any sense," grumbled Naruto, casting a suspicious eye on Madara. He barely blinked at Naruto's gruff response and said nothing else. Now, all of a sudden, it became painfully silent and uncomfortable in the room and Sakura wasn't sure if there was anything she could do about it.

Then came her saving grace and this time, it wasn't Ino.

"Sakura, Naruto, Ino, have you heard about the new art show that will be present here in a month's time? We were on the subject of galleries before but I didn't get the chance to tell you until now." came Sasori's smooth timbre, deliberately cutting Ibiki and Madara out of the conversation. He knew they were never lovers or enthusiasts of art so the slight would be understandable. _Not that they would see it that way._

Ino saw her chance to mitigate the uneasiness of the entire discussion and ran with the opportunity Sasori gave them. "Why, yes, Sasori! My Sai told me all about it and mentioned some of his paintings will be featured there. I am so proud of him; he has been waiting for something like this for years!"

"What about you?" Sakura asked while Ino prattled on and on about Sai's achievements to everyone and particularly no one, "Will you have any artworks in the gallery?"

He nodded. "A few paintings of mine will be displayed for all to see–and same applies to some of Deidara's sculptures, if you can believe it. I really don't understand what they see in those lumps of clay he calls 'art'."

Sasori's dry comment regarding Deidara's artistic ability brought a small yet genuine and amused beam to Sakura's face. She remembered how often those two artists would bicker what was the idea of "true art" and challenge each other to see whose art was better. Most of the times it was a draw and Sakura just didn't have the art to tell them they both were right. Besides, they wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Nevertheless, I would very much like to view both your and Deidara's works of art. I'm sure every piece is spectacular." Sakura responded.

"What about Sai's drawings?! You have to see them!" proclaimed Ino boisterously. She didn't even bother to control the volume of her voice and almost everyone in the room winced.

"Don't worry, Ino, I'll see them. Plus, we'll drag Naruto along." She flashed her friend a puckish smirk.

"That's not fair, Sakura-chan!" he whined, "You know how much I can't stand walking around and looking at art!"

"Then it's time you learn to appreciate art some more, Naruto." The pinkette then realized how woefully neglected Ibiki and Madara were from this conversation but to her surprised, only Ibiki seemed annoyed by the change in topics. Madara merely looked regaled and eerily so. Sakura didn't really want to know what was going on in Madara's head nor find out what he found so enthralling.

Just when Naruto was about to complain further about not wanting to visit the art gallery, the ringing of a doorbell reverberated all over the estate and the conversation died down in an instant. All eyes went at Sakura, who returned their stares with an unhappy glower.

"Don't look at me, I was not expecting anyone else," she told her guests perfunctorily. "Unless there is an unexpected caller, this is probably just someone delivering a message." She rose from her chair and hurriedly rushed to the entrance, wanting to open the door herself prior her butler did the deed himself and welcome the stranger into her home to add more disruptions and tension to the group already. Swallowing her nerves about the whole affair and swung the door open wide.

What stood before Sakura was not the post boy delivering a letter but Hidan, of all the people. He was just leaning up against the door frame, that same old cocky grin on his face while his purple eyes were dancing with mirth. She stared at him aghast, her mind whirling with any possibly explanations or reasons why this foul-mouthed man would pay her a visit. Hence, the first sentence that came out of her mouth was this:

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

Afterwards, Hidan's appearance definitely shortened the staying time of her peculiar social group in the living room. And in retrospective, Sakura was slightly relieved for that.

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Sakura nervously smoothed out the creases on her satin skirt, seeing Danzou's mansion up ahead as the horse carriage trotted towards the gates, falling in line with the other coaches. Across from her sat her Uncle Orochimaru, silent and solemn. He then noticed Sakura's displeased and worried countenance and the twitching of her fingers. This party disconcerted her, Orochimaru reasoned, not only because Danzou was hosting the ball but also her admirers and all the tension they would bring would be there as well.

With a sigh, he reached over and placed one pale, strong hand over her smaller ones, saying, "Sakura, we can always call in sick. No one is going to dispute over your absence if you are ill. Frankly, I am tempted to ignore this ball altogether. Danzou needs an ego deflator, not an ego booster."

Smiling softly at her uncle's attempt to lighten her mood, Sakura answered, "Thank you for the support, uncle, but I'm not afraid of facing Danzou. It's just after the disaster of Naruto, Sasori, Hidan, Ibiki, and Madara all contained in the same room I am concerned that event would repeat itself and this time, it might not end so cleanly as it did before." Emotions were running high and Sakura thanked the lucky stars that Naruto didn't lose his temper on either Ibiki or Madara. Both of them would no doubt try to have him killed or badly beaten as punishment.

"Well, hopefully, since you're at a more public setting, those men will learn to behave themselves. And I am referring to _all of them_." Orochimaru remarked, quickly sliding into protective mode as he tapped his cane firmly against the ground. As if on cue, the carriage rolled to a stop and the door opened. Orochimaru waved help away and exited, turning around to lend Sakura a hand, which she accepted gladly as she lifted her bustling white and ruby gown up over the stairs prior to gracefully letting the wide skirt settled back down. The entrance doors opened immediately for them and Sakura briefly tightened her grip on Orochimaru, her scanning the crowds of dancers and revelers and sight of faceless people, people she did not know or recognize relieved her somewhat. She then released Orochimaru's hand, feeling rather silly about her anxiety over the entire affair.

"It's not too late to leave, Sakura," half-jested Orochimaru. Sakura laughed.

"No, no, it's all right, uncle. I'll be fine. I've had worse. Besides, I doubt Danzou will pay any attention to me."

"No, but he will certainly set his sights on me," he grumbled, tightening his grasp on his cane, the pewter snake handle glistening in the light of the chandelier above them. "You don't know how many times I have wished for his coach to break and fall into the river."

"Hush, uncle! Now you'll make me wish for that too!"

A rich, velvety chortle erupted from Orochimaru and he shook his head amusingly as he did so, his golden eyes gleaming with gale and humor. Only Sakura could produce such mirth and laughter from her solitary uncle.

"What are you two scheming this time?" came Ino's prying voice, two hands on her hips as she surveyed them closely.

"Us? Scheming?" Sakura feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you mean, Ino."

"Sure you don't." said Ino, rolling her eyes. She removed her hands from her waist, showing off her beautiful, powder blue dress with ivory lacing over the bodice, the flowing layers and hem of the bustling skirt, and her long, draping sleeves. Faint, cream designs decorated the underskirt, adding the perfect touch to the gown. Blue always looked good on Ino, especially the light hues.

"But moving onto better things—I love your dress, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, rushing over to Sakura to inspect her ball gown. The dress was mostly crimson, with a white underskirt peeking out from underneath. The bodice was designed as a corset, all laced up in the back while puff sleeves covered her shoulders. The modena material was satin, its sheen glinting off of the candlelight from nearby. The underskirt was made of linen but difference in fabric was one of the reasons why the dress stood out so beautifully. Yet the gown use to have three bows, one very large in the back, right under the lacing and two in the front, the ending points of the curve of her outer skirt, which revealed the white skirt underneath. However, Sakura deemed herself too old for such decorations and had them removed. After that alteration, the ball gown looked much better in her eyes.

"I'm pleased to see that you like it, Ino," Sakura replied drily after her friend finally finished her examination, "But honestly, you didn't have to circle around me."

Ino snorted. "Please, Sakura dear, I know all about fashion. I just wanted to make sure you weren't falling behind."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's oh so endearing words. "How thoughtful of you. Uncle Orochimaru, I suggest you run before Ino here decides to inspect _your_ outfit."

Her snake-eyed uncle smirked, tapping his cane prior to saying, "Gladly. If I stayed here any longer, we just might attract Danzou's attention."

"Then we better move!" Ino agreed hastily, grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her away from Orochimaru and near the dance floor. "And I'm glad you got here on time, Sakura. Naruto needs a dance partner to keep him in line and you're the only one who is able to keep up with him. Plus, his endless energy and asking me if you're here yet nearly caused me madness!"

Laughter bubbled out of Sakura as she heard this, for she fathomed how energetic Naruto could be when it came to the two of them and dancing. Naruto was never fond of balls but he did like dancing with her. She was the best dance partner he could ever hope for, he told her once and he always would save his first dance for her.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed the said young man, wrapping his arms around her to envelope her in a sweet, warm enfoldment, "You're here at last! And just in time for the new song! You're going to love it, Sakura-chan!"

"How do you know that, Naruto?" she questioned good-humoredly as he practically dragged her to the dance floor without getting her the chance to wave Ino goodbye, who took the chance to pull her fiancé Sai in tow into the crowd of dancers, forcing him to dance with her.

"Because you heard this song before and mentioned that you liked it," he told her, placing on hand respectfully on her waist while the other fitted so nicely into the palm her hand. Her other one was resting quite contently on Naruto's shoulder as he spun her around just when the first few lines of the song echoed throughout the room, Sakura recognized the song and the words belonging to the low, alluring but raspy voice of the female singer.

"_Like a dream I had__  
__In subconscious deep__  
__Here you come again__  
__Only in my sleep__  
__And I remember you."_

"You're right, Naruto! I remember this song!" she whispered to him as he brought her back close him and he grinned even broader.

"I told you. And it kind of…well, the song sometimes reminds me of us." Naruto confessed, suddenly looking sheepish for making some admission. Surprise flickered across Sakura's face and puzzlement was in her jade eyes but despite that, she smiled at his words. The more she listened to the song and the emotions the singer conveyed, the more she was beginning to comprehend her childhood friend's reasoning.

"_When you say my name__  
__When you hold my hand__  
__When you whisper in my ear the things__  
__That only you could understand."_

"Well, you are one of the very few people who understand me the most," she agreed. Naruto nodded and twirled her around softly, their movements matching the hush, slow rhythm of the melody. "And you have always been there for me, especially when I needed your support in the direst of all situations."

"I can say the same about you, Sakura," commented Naruto, his face now suddenly strangely nigh to hers, far closer than normal. The pinkette's breathing hitched as his beautiful, sparkling smalt-colored eyes gazed directly into her verdant orbs, unknown emotions burning unbound inside those irises.

"_I would recognize your shadow in a crowded room__  
__Change your name a million times__  
__It wouldn't change my mind__  
__Or what I hope to find__  
__In your heart underneath__  
__In a new rhythm I breathe__  
__'Cause I remember you."_

"I am simply glad I could return the favor and be just as a good friend you are to me," she said quickly, feeling the heat rise to her neck and face. Never had she seen Naruto stare at her in that way before–what had gotten into him? _Did he drink too much before I arrived? He usually does in events like these. …But his face doesn't have the usual flushed look nor do his eyes have that particular inebriated shine to them._

A quiet sigh escaped Naruto's lips and he leaned in, his forehead touching hers. "Sakura, you're more than just a friend to me. To me, you are—"

"Excuse me but is it all right, Mr. Uzumaki, that I may have a dance with the lovely Miss Haruno Sakura?" came the rough, threatening timbre that derived from the most fearsome loan shark in the nation. Immediately, they jerked their heads back, the magic linking them together completely dissipated. Sakura suppressed an agitated sigh and painted a cordial smile on her features.

"I should see why not, Mr. Morino," she replied, predicting exactly what Naruto say in return and prevented a fist-fight from occurring on the dance floor. She then shot her friend an 'are-you-going-to-be-okay' glance, hoping Naruto would cool his temper and keep out of striking distance. Naruto nodded back to her, cutting her an 'if-that-bastard-touches-you-inappropriately-I'm-going-to-kill-him' look prior to withdrawing from Sakura.

"Don't take up too much time. Sakura and I plan to be dancing again soon. It's our tradition." he warned Ibiki hotly, a feral glint in his celeste orbs.

A thin, crocodile smile spread across Ibiki's features. "Don't you worry, Mr. Uzumaki. I won't take up too much of Miss Haruno's time. I just want to spend a few moments in her lovely, scintillating company." With nothing more to say, Naruto surrendered her to Ibiki's care, the distrusting glint never leaving his eyes. Sakura mouthed to him that she would be all right but she doubted her assurance alleviated his anger towards Morino Ibiki.

Just as Ibiki swept her to the dance floor, a new song rang out across the room and for some reason the singer's words sent a chill down her spine, as if she could feel the very dark emotions from the song being channeled by the very man dancing her arms.

"_Lead to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A 'V' of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
All through Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones._

_Cold was my soul_  
_Untold was the pain_  
_I faced when you left me_  
_A rose in the rain_  
_So I swore to thy razor_  
_That never, enchained_  
_Would your dark nails of faith_  
_Be pushed through my veins again."_

"How are you enjoying the ball so far, Miss Haruno?"

Being redirect back into reality, into the unsavory company of Ibiki, Sakura masked her distaste and neutrally answered, "So far, everything is faring well. My friends always make parties like these much more enjoyable."

Ibiki nodded in agreement but his smile was cold, just as chilling as his eyes when they stared intently at her, studying her facial features and any emotion she would try to conceal. Sakura felt the weight of his scrutiny and as the song progressed his gaze seemed to intensify even more. The more they dance, the closer Sakura felt herself being pulled to Ibiki, so nigh that their bodies were barely touching before they would be forced apart again. Ibiki was testing his boundaries and Sakura didn't like it.

"_Fold to my arms_

_Hold their mesmeric sway_

_And dance out to the moon_

_As we did in those golden days._

_Christening stars_

_I remember the way_

_We were needle and spoon_

_Mislaid in the burning hay."_

And it was as if the song was encouraging Ibiki, making him grow bolder with every second. So Sakura learned to tug back when he would try to advance closer, keeping their social boundaries neutral and appropriate as possible. While Ibiki was under the impression he could get in close to her, Sakura, on the other hand, wanted him to keep his distance and make him understand her message loud and clear. Eventually, he sensed her silent code and retreated, yet a faint but unmistakable frown was drawn upon his lips. His hand around hers tightened, conveying displeasure but Sakura refused to wince at the amount of pressure he applied. Instead, she oh so innocently dug her fingernails into the back of his hand in retaliated and was pleased to view his lips contort in a mixture of discomfort and brief pain.

"Is there something a matter, Miss Haruno?" Ibiki asked with strained politeness.

Sakura sent him a pointed glare, her patience waning and her mood of niceties diminishing rapidly. "Perhaps. I'm afraid you presume too much, Mr. Morino, and you are putting me in uncomfortable position. I barely know you and already you proceeding far too quickly for my taste."

Ibiki's jaw tightened and the cordial smile on his face remained frozen. "Oh really? Then apologize. I had no idea my idea that some of my actions conveyed the wrong impression to you."

_Wrong impression, my foot. You're just trying to conjure up excuses since your little seduction plan failed. I may not know what angle you're working at, Mr. Morino, but I can assure, I won't like it nor do I trust you. _

"Then perhaps you need to polish your actions up a bit. Or else you'll be giving everyone else a case of misunderstanding." Sakura replied neutrally, severely wishing from the bottom of her heart that the dance would be over. But the dance never seemed to end and paid singer continued to warble. She wondered how much longer the song would go on, not because she didn't like or appreciate the melody but because she didn't want to spend another minute in the scheming, demanding presence of Morino Ibiki. Already he was acting like he owned her and Sakura was anything but a man's possession.

"I will keep that in mind, Miss Haruno," remarked Ibiki, his voice almost growling, his eyes narrowing with displeasure, "However, I must admit, in your company…I cannot always control myself. You are a beautiful woman, the loveliest in the land."

"_Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison  
Discolours all with tunnel vision  
Sunsetter  
Nymphetamine  
Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, a vampyric addiction  
To her alone in full submission  
None better  
_

_Nymphetamine._

_Sunsetter_

_Nymphetamine_

_None better_

_Nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_  
_Nymphetamine girl_  
_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_  
_My nymphetamine girl."_

Before Sakura to could reply to his latest commend, all of a sudden, the lyrical words were no more and the music faded into distance, the song completely finished. The dancing briefly stopped and here did Sakura seize the chance to slip away from Ibiki.

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Morino," she said quickly, tugging her hand away from his, "But I must go and check up on my friends, especially Naruto. He's bound to get himself into trouble in these sorts of parties."

Ibiki offered a thin but very weak smile. "I'm sure he does. I enjoyed the dance with you." he added, lowering his dark, perturbed eyes at her, their vehement stare on her amplifying with every second. As Sakura walked away from him, she could still feel his prowling eyes singeing her, watching her every move. Even though she was able to escape him his clutches after one dance, the pinkette wasn't so sure if she would be so lucky the next time around.

* * *

"You should ask her to dance with you, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes as he took a drink from his glass, tempted to ignore his friend and his love advice. "I don't dance, Deidara. Plus, I have no desire to make myself look foolish in front of Sakura on the dance floor."

Deidara snorted. "Please, Sasori-danna, I've seen you dance before, yeah. You're not Kisame, un. He's as graceful as a fish out of water, yeah."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Deidara, but as I told you before, I will not be dancing tonight."

"So, you're not going to even to talk to her, yeah?!"

"I never said that. I said I simply wouldn't be dancing."

"Then if you're not going to ask her for a dance, then go talk to her already, un!"

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows with displeasure and set his wine glass down. "I was planning on to soon but since your very presence is grating my nerves already, I think I will simply do just that and leave you to enjoy your _scintillating_ company by yourself."

"Hey! My company is pretty great, un! Just ask the ladies, yeah!"

"I thought you were considered to be one, Deidara." came the witty reply of a departing Sasori. Deidara cut him a glare that could incinerate stone.

"That's not funny, un! You're just jealous of my popularity, yeah!"

Shaking his head, Sasori ignored the rest of the fiery, indignant comments sputtering from his partner's mouth and made his way to Sakura. She was conversing with some of her close comrades, Ino and Naruto, and Sai, Ino's lover, was with them as well. Sakura's back was to him so she didn't notice him until Ino did and waved them over. Sakura immediately turned around and waggled her fingers at him as a sign of greeting.

"Sasori," she began, "I didn't know you would be here."

"Deidara and I had our reasons. It's not important." he answered cryptically, neglecting to mention how their leader, Pain, wanted them to gather more intel on Danzou and his lackeys and allies. That was the real reason why he was even at the party. But Sakura didn't need to know the details–that would only put her in danger.

Sakura arched an eyebrow at his words but didn't pry any further, she knew how he operated and knew the unspoken rule: the less she know, the better.

"Well, are you on a break?" she then asked, sliding down from her chair. Sasori regarded her with curiosity and puzzlement at her query but responded anyway.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Great!" Sakura brightened up even further. "Come dance with me." Without listening for his reply, she clutched his hand and nearly dragged him to the dance floor, just when the song was about to end and another would soon begin.

"Sakura—! I am certainly not a dancer!" he protested. The pinkette tossed him a bantering smirk over her shoulder.

"Of course you are! You only say that because you have never danced in public before." Her hands were already in the correct positions; one was on his shoulder, the other clasped in his own left hand, their fingers entwined. She gave him an expected look and despite his lack of comfort in the situation, he copied her actions and with his other hand, encircled her waist. Her emerald eyes sparkled almost luminously and when Sasori blinked, the glow had vanished. Did he imagine it?

Prior he could dwell on the thought any more, the new melody wafted across the room and Sasori reacted immediately, sweeping Sakura into the dance with the rest of the crowd. It was faster than the first two, more wild and jaunty in its rhythm and beats.

"_It was the night before,_

_When all through the world,_

_No words, no dreams_

_Then one day,_

_A writer by a fire_

_Imagined all of Gaia_

_Took a journey into a child-man's heart..."_

Sakura took a few steps back and subconsciously, his legs followed suit, matching her moves to the rhythm of the song with perfect timing. Sakura beamed at him after she had watched his feet step lightly and swiftly about for a while, confident in his ability to dance even more.

"See!" she proclaimed. "You definitely can dance, Sasori. It's no use to deceive me now about it."

"Well, I never said I couldn't dance. I simply remarked that I'm not a dancer. There is a difference." he pointed out. In response, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So we're going to have an argument over wordplay now, are we?"

"Do you anything else in mind for a scintillating discussion?" the crimson-headed man riposted, the corners of his lips drifting up with amusement.

"_A painter on the shore_

_Imagined all the world_

_Within a snowflake on his palm_

_Unframed by poetry_

_A canvas of awe_

_Planet Earth falling back into the stars."_

On cue from the beat of the music and the singer's voice, he dipped Sakura down carefully, her back arching while his hand comfortably supported her prior to bring her right back up to him, one hand clasped with hers whereas the other remained fasten around her waist.

"Did you merely do that do avoid the topic?" Sakura teased, a more playful glint resting in her jade orbs.

At her words, Sasori smirked. "Why would I do such a deed when I know I would win? I have had plenty of practice with Deidara." In response, a most unladylike snort emitted from Sakura before her eyes rolled around once more.

"I am not Deidara. I doubt you'd know how to push my buttons as well as you do with him." Their diverting conversation paused when he gave her two spins and once they resumed their normal stance, their bantering continued.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Sakura. I believe I know you better than you think."

The said female arched one intrigued and regaled rose eyebrow at him, sensing a hint of challenge in Sasori's words. Usually, she couldn't resist a challenge, especially if it came from someone like Sasori. Like her, he was an intelligent human being but also knew how to be cunning and ruthless with his knowledge. But the pinkette loved testing her cleverness against him, engaging herself in a match of wits. Abruptly, all her concerns and disgust towards Ibiki and confusion of Naruto's strange, new behavior were gone and had melted away, carried away by the elegant, beautiful notes and words of the song. Leave it to Sasori to keep her mind occupied with something else!

"_I am the journey,_

_I am the destination,_

_I am the home_

_The tale that reads you_

_A way to taste the night,_

_The elusive high_

_Follow the madness,_

_Alice you know once did."_

"Is that so, Sasori? Humor me then. What makes you so certain that you glean so much about me?"

He feigned a thoughtful expression on his face, as if he was trying to recall every last bit of detail from the excess of his mind regarding Sakura and her life. When the act was complete, he decided to start off small, so he could slowly reel her with each and every piece of information, all to sate her curiosity and fight for a challenge.

"Well, for starters, you have a specific standard for tea, such as having a fondness for any types of mint tea but you abhor straight or nutty teas." While he was not trying to impress her with this piece of knowledge, Sakura did not even seem a slightly bit surprised or amazed. Instead, she was amused.

"Sounds like you've been talking to Ino. After all, she is the one who introduced me to tea and has been trying for years to have me enjoy green or white teas, despite my refusals. What else do you have?"

Sasori didn't miss the challenging glint in her eyes. "Very well then. I shall go down a different route." He then leaned in close, keeping his voice barely below a whisper. "I perceived that you do not fully believe that your parents died of natural causes and suspect foul play. I know you will do whatever you can in your power to uncover the truth and bring the murderer to justice. No matter how great the danger is, you will not waver."

No words left Sakura's mouth; she simply stared at him, almost transfixed by his remark. Her verdant orbs bore straight into his piercing cerise ones and the silence between them hovered over them like a palpable shroud, deepening within every second. Even the last few verses of the song couldn't conceal the uncertainty in their silence.

"_Imaginarium, a dream emporium!_

_Caress the tales_

_And they will dream you real_

_A storyteller's game,_

_Lips that intoxicate_

_The core of all life_

_Is a limitless chest of tales..."_

Before the dance completely halted to a close, Sasori pulled Sakura nigh to him for several seconds, giving himself enough time to add:

"You are not alone in your quest for the truth, Sakura. If you need me, for whatever reason, I'm here to help."

His words touched her and the uncertainty dispersed from the pinkette's visage and a grateful beam replaced it. "Thank you. I appreciate the gesture very much." She felt herself being released, the music dying down and the singer's voice already gone from the song while some couples already quitted the dance floor for a break. Wordlessly, she removed her hand from his and respectfully, Sasori brought her back to her comrades, who were waiting patiently for her return. Naruto looked like he was a small child deprived of his favorite treat, Sai was busy sketching away his latest piece, and Ino grinned wildly from ear to ear, as if she had beheld something particularly juicy.

"I am afraid this is where I must depart," he told her candidly, remembering he had to complete a task for Pain and that required him to fish around Danzou's mansion for further information. "But I trust your companions will keep you more occupied than I can."

"If you say so," Sakura remarked wryly. He smirked and nodded his farewell to her prior he took his leave and left Sakura back in the company of her trusted friends.

"Thank goodness you're here, Sakura! Naruto here has been complaining about Ibiki and his behavior. He seems to be under the ridiculous impression that he's going snatch you up and take you back to his 'evil lair.'" Ino commented, the wide beam refusing to leave her lips. Sakura doubt that conversation with Naruto was the cause. Was it because of her dance with Sasori and Ino simply assumed that it meant something else? Kami help her if that was the case!

"I did not say 'evil lair', Ino!" protested Naruto, cutting the said female a death glare. "But Ibiki is so creepy and disturbing. I don't like the looks he gives to you, Sakura-chan."

"You don't like the stares any man gives her, period," chimed in Sai tonelessly, a hint of a smirk grazing his face. He didn't need to look up from his sketchbook to know that Naruto was glowering down on him.

"I can handle Ibiki," Sakura quickly assured her boisterous blonde friend, rescuing him from the teasing of Ino and Sai. "But your concern is sweet. Just don't confront him or do anything rash, all right?"

"Of course, I won't! You don't have to worry about me! I can be stealthy, like a ninja!"

"Now that's something I'd like to fucking see."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Hidan's timbre and Ino nearly spilled half her glass of champagne. Naruto was already up and out of his seat and pointing accusingly at the silver-haired man.

"You! What are you doing here?!"

Hidan arched one quizzical, silver eyebrow. "Because I was fucking invited here. Why do you even care?"

Naruto continued to scowl at him, not in the least satisfied with the reply. "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"How can it be fucking eavesdropping when your volume levels know no fucking bounds?" the albino countered, a fleer curling up on his lips. Sakura immediately leapt to her feet and held both hands between both men, hoping to prevent any physical confrontation from arising.

"Stop, both of you!" she chided, cutting them pointed looks. "This is neither the time nor the place. If you two cannot be friendly towards one another, then simply be polite to each other."

"I will if he is," grumbled Naruto, azuline eyes locked fiercely at Hidan, a warning glint resting in their blue depths. The silver haired man merely shrugged and then nodded, as if he was accepting Sakura's terms. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away, giving the two men space once more.

"So," drawled out Ino, hoping to dash away the reluctant awkwardness that soon followed this resolution, "It is nice to see you, Hidan. I never expected you would come to such a party like this one."

"Kakuzu came from the free food and booze and I came for the ladies," he replied, shooting Sakrua a sly wink. A growl emitted from Naruto's throat and Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at them. Honestly, it was like dealing with a bunch of three-year-olds!

"It is such a shame that I am already spoken for," Ino remarked wistfully, pretending that Sai was nowhere near her or within earshot, "Because I would offer a dance with you."

"Yes, pay me no mind right here," came Sai's retort, sounding more amused than anything else. "It's not like I am actually sitting right next to you. Maybe I won't be proposing you in the distant future."

At this, Ino snapped her head around, Copenhagen blue orbs fastened squarely on him and him alone. "What was that?!" she gasped. "Are you saying that you plan on proposing to me?!"

Sai dipped his brush into the ink before answering. "Of course I am. You're the only woman I can ever imagine spending the rest of my life with." Ino's visage brightened, eyes blazing so merrily and with such delight that tears began to outline her eyelids. The smile on her lips was so genuine and jocund that Sakura was waiting for Ino to throw her arms around Sai and embrace him tightly while dissolving into a puddle of happy tears.

"You better not be jesting with me!" she declared, trying to sound stern but was too joyous to even attempt it.

Sai lifted his head up to face her, nigrine against celeste. "You know me, Ino. I never jest."

A squeal emitted from the said woman and instantly, she grabbed his arm and tugged him forward, forcing him to drop his brush and leave his drawing behind while Ino brought him to the dance floor to celebrate the future progress of their relationship. Naruto, Hidan, and Sakura stared at them, a dumbfounded expression etched on their features.

"Well…I wasn't expecting that," said Naruto, shaking his head incredulously, "I never understand what she saw in him. He is such an arsehole."

Hidan turned to Sakura. "Do these sorts of situations usually happen to you? Because that just came out of the fucking blue!"

"You really do love using expletives, don't you?" commented Sakura, both brows raised up slightly at his over usage of the word "fucking." She still couldn't tell if he simply did it for the shock value or it was some strange speech pattern he couldn't break and always had to curse at least once.

He shrugged his shoulders casually, not the least bit concern with her question. After all, Sakura wasn't really condemning him and his constant swearing. She appeared more curious than appalled. "It's better than using all those fucking fancy words and sounding like a pompous asshole or flatterer. I don't need to speak big words to seem smart."

"Well, I suppose that makes some amount of sense," Sakura stated, taking a sip from her wine. There was nothing else she could say to that response and luckily, Naruto supplanted himself back into the conversation.

"Do you really think Sai is really going marry Ino?" He wrinkled his nose at the mere notion of that, hoping she wouldn't coerce him into assisting her with any wedding plans. Or plan out what he should wear to the wedding. The young blonde man shuddered, wondering what sort of fiendish or hideous outfit Ino would conjure up for him. For a brief second, he pitied Sai, who would probably undergo worse during the wedding preparations.

"Given to the promise he just made her, I am positively certain he will. He probably has a ring in mind." Sakura replied promptly, her heart swelling with pride and joy for her longtime friend. "And we should be happy for them. At least there is some moments of hope during these troubled times."

Hidan regarded her carefully as she voiced those words, pondering what she exactly meant by that. He heard from other members of the Akatsuki (mostly from Pain, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara) that Orochimaru was not fully convinced with the autopsy results of his only two companions and suspected something sinister was amiss and he could have passed those suspicions onto his niece, Sakura. And given to some of new information and reports they managed to uncover throughout the months, Hidan could not say her or Orochimaru's fears were groundless. He just hoped that if Sakura got herself tangled up in this mess, she'd be fortunate enough to come out of it alive and well.

"Troubled times indeed," he found himself agreeing. Out of a strange impulse, he then held his glass up, relieved that Danzou had the foresight to also cater ale to his party as well. Hidan detested champagne. "Here is to hoping they leave us soon."

"Here, here to that," Sakura concurred and much to his surprise, Naruto nodded long with them and together, the three of them clinked glasses together for a small toast of the unknown, the uncertain future.

* * *

Madara narrowed his eyes as he watched his rivals dance or converse with his prize, what was rightfully his. He was not shocked to see Sakura attract such a number but still, he detested it when people touched his things. Yet he would remove them all, one by one.

He noticed Morino Ibiki available first. The debt collector would the most pliant of the suitors, easy to distract and persuade him to search for a bride elsewhere. All Ibiki craved was a wealthy wife, one he could prey on and control. Madara did not understand what possessed him to pursue Sakura, of all of the other eligible women out there. Perhaps he savored the notion of taming her and breaking her spirit but the Uchiha lord knew a man like Ibiki had no hope in gaining complete dominance over Sakura. No, he simply did not have the finesse, cunning, strategy, or the power to achieve such a feat.

_But I can and I will._

"Greetings, Mr. Morino," he said to his rival casually, his face stoic and formal. Ibiki regarded him coolly but exchanged pleasantries with him before bluntly saying:

"What is it, Madara? What do you wish from me?"

_At least he doesn't like to dance around the issue. Perfect. This will go much quicker than I had originally anticipated. _

"Ibiki, my dear good sir, I do not like competition. They vex me–sometimes, too much, where I then have to eliminate them. Especially when there is so much at stake." His dusky eyes drifted over to Sakura, his mouth tightening with displeasure as he beheld her conversing both the foul-mouthed Aktsuki member and that annoying Uzumaki brat. Ibiki followed his gaze and scowled instantly, both at the sight before them and at Madara's meaning.

"I should have known you would try to approach to me about her," he growled, dangerously flashing his coal black eyes at Madara.

"What clever man wouldn't? Besides, I am aware that you're only after her money. And while I'm sure you would love to attempt to damper that fire inside of her, why waste your time with an unruly bride? There are other young ladies just as rich as she is and will obediently wed, no questions ask."

Just as he predicted, Ibiki's hostile attitude towards him slowly began to evaporate and the voracious gleam in his eyes return. "Go on. What do you have in mind, Madara?"

"It's simple. Give up your chase for Sakura's hand and in return, I will offer you one of my own to marry. I have plenty of nieces and second cousins who are just waiting to be dutiful wives. I'm sure I can fix one of them with you."

Now Ibiki looked very pleased, the corner of his lips slightly curving upwards as he listened to his proposal. "Uchiha wealth. It's something that always lasts."

"Indeed," agreed Madara, waiting patiently for his answer. "Is this an offer you are interested in?"

The man nodded. "Of course. You seem to have many brides at your disposal that I can marry quite soon–which I like."

"Why the rush?" Madara asked sweetly, a sinister edge in his voice.

"Because I'm not getting any older and I need children to carry out my family."

_Ah, that one. Same old, same old. At least he doesn't have any debts he needs to pay off or else I would have just send him off on his merry way to the docks. _

"I see. Well then, since you are so eager, tomorrow I shall introduce you to several possible candidates to be your wife. I will make my suggestions but you can have your pick from them. No matter what woman you pick, her dowry will be substantial. Agreed?"

It was an offer Ibiki couldn't refuse. "Agreed," he said, shaking Madara's hand. And the leader of the Uchiha house resisted every urge to smirk triumphantly at his success.

Now it was time to ask the lovely Haruno Sakura for a dance.

* * *

Not for the first time since she arrived once more to the dance floor with a different partner in her arms did Sakura questioned her decision to accept a dance with Uchiha Madara. Perhaps it was the wine or the fact she was rather curious in why he was suddenly in her life. Whatever his reasons, the only way she would be able to glean his intentions was to spend more time with him.

"I am so glad you accepted my invitation for a dance," the Uchiha patriarch said as he placed his hands on her right hand and around her waist, right in time for the first chords to begin playing and not to long after the words soon accompanied the melody.

"_I feel a wave of passion, move through my heart with such pain._

_I have no time for reason, so I just let passion reign._

_I let go so easily, on a night as warm as sin._

_Midnight swimmer, midnight sea I will not come back again."_

"How could I refuse?" Sakura answered cordially, straining a tight smile on her lips. "Of course, I must admit I am rather curious and surprised that you singled me out for a dance, Mr. Uchiha."

"I know that my offer appeared to be so unusual but you are a dazzling, beautiful woman and I simply wanted to be in the mere presence of the Haruno heir and see how you were faring. After all, you must have an abundance on your mind."

_Yes. More than you'll ever know._

"While your concern for my well-being is appreciated, it is not necessary. I have my uncle to help me run my estates and the support of my friends has done wonders."

Madara feigned an impressed smile, contemplating whether or not if he would have to remove those meddlesome ties that proffered such strength and guidance for the young socialite. If he wanted to possess Sakura completely and have her as his wife, then he would have to puck any weeds that prevented her from traversing down the path into becoming an Uchiha.

"That is marvelous to hear," he lied, dipping her down low while keeping a firm hold on her. Right now, for this once dance, he could touch and hold Sakura as long as he liked and no one would be the wiser. He would use the proximity to his advantage and strike, if need be.

"_My sin and my obsession, crazy desire you bring._

_I know there's no salvation, I see our bodies burning._

_Your gypsy dreams all haunt me, I live to see your dances._

_Please raise your eyes and want me, please give me all the chances."_

All of a sudden, Sakura felt keenly aware that they were dancing quite closer than before and as she gazed around, noticed a few partners were behaving similarly but that was the whole point. Those people were couples and certainly not two strangers dancing together like her and Madara.

"Is there something amiss, Mr. Uchiha?"

He was quick to interrupt her. "Please, call me Madara. We don't need to be so formal."

Sakura wasn't sure what to make of that new development but nodded her head regardless, all in order to keep up the pretense as she also continued to keep her guard up and senses alert. She did not want another repeat of Ibiki's actions. "If you insist."

"I do."

Chills trickled down Sakura's spine at the dark, forceful edge in his timbre and what was worse, it seemed that Madara wasn't try to hide anything insidious or devious about him. He was playing with her, similarly to a cat batting away at a mouse, masked with a distrustful angle. The uneasy feeling gnawed at the roseate haired socialite, the warning signs blaring all around her, goading her to beware but carry on. If Sakura wanted this to end, she had to uncover his intentions before the dance ended. It was now or never. She could not afford to prance around the issue, not when he might reveal some vital information she might need.

"Madara. What was your real reason for asking me to dance?" she questioned him sharply as he pressed her against his chest for a brief second prior to pulling her back and resuming their usual dancing position.

Madara was amused more than irked by her blunt query; he almost seemed to relish her straightforwardness. "How very perceptive of you, dear Sakura. Then again, I wasn't planning on hiding my intentions for very long anyway." He paused, seizing the opportunity to dip her body down low again, nigh to the floor. In response to music and his technique, Sakura arched her back as she waited in suspense for his next words. When he brought her back up once more, his admission was not what she at all expected.

"I came here to court you, Sakura, and have you as my bride."

If it weren't for his firm grip on her and the fact her body instinctively moved and danced to the beat of the song, Sakura would have frozen right then and there on the spot.

Madara, the notorious and ruthless leader of the Uchiha family, wanted to marry her. Her, of all people! While she was wealthy, she did not possess the special bloodline or family heritage that an Uchiha would find desirable in a match. An offer of marriage to Sasuke was one thing, he wasn't as high up as some of the other Uchiha members. But this Madara, the patriarch! Why did he long to have in holy matrimony?

"You can't be serious!" she hissed, her poise slipping. "Since when have I abruptly become pure enough for your clan?"

"Since this one time, out of the blue, I saw you, all grown and young and fiery," responded Madara just as quickly, his timbre smooth and disgustingly confident. "When I witnessed how much you had flourished, I knew you were to be mine. So I decided that one day, I would claim you and make you my wife. And nothing you say or do will convince me otherwise."

"You do realize I can simply say 'no' to your advances," she pointed out, disliking immediately where this conversation was going. The notion that Madara had been obsessing over her, plotting ways to get her hand in marriage when the time was ripe still stunned the pinkette to the bone, the disbelief continued to ripple all through her.

As soon as that sentence left her mouth, his grasp on her tightened so much that he was beginning to crush her fingers and waist, his silent rage rolling off the man like tangible, parlous waves. His dark eyes were narrowed, mouth twisted to a displeased and incensed sneer.

"No one says 'no' to an Uchiha and you better take my advice, Sakura, and let my plans unfold. You won't be able to stop me from succeeding, I always win. So when the time comes, be ready. For I intend to wed you, bed you, and ensure my legacy of children lives on through your womb."

"No!" spat Sakura, attempting to wrench herself away from his grip, her fury and resolve winning over her fear of Uchiha power. "I won't! You will never have me, Madara. I don't care what sort of wicked scheme you have cooked up in your head, it shall not work. I am my own woman and I refuse to permit the likes of you to dominate me!"

Prior he could say anything else and retaliate, Sakura promptly kicked Madara in the shins and his surprise was enough for her to break free and exit the ball room, just in time for the song to draw in to a slow, ominous close.

"_Your love will kill me; your love will kill me._

_And you will bear my curse as long as my life will be._

_Your love will kill me; your love will kill me._

_And I saw it would be when I looked at you when you looked at me._

_Your love will kill me._

_Your love will kill me._

_Your love will kill me."_

Regardless of Madara's threats, might, and influence, the Haruno heir would not let him bully her into submission, into defeat. He could be deluded into believing she eventually will become his bride but Hell would have to freeze over first before that could even be a possibility.

And what Madara also was not aware of was that even if she did decide to marry eventually, there were three potential suitors who would be a far better husband, lover, and companion to her than he ever could.

* * *

On the carriage ride home, Sakura was lost in thought. She kept on mulling over the interactions she had with Naruto, Ibiki, Sasori, Hidan, and strangely enough, Madara. Ibiki's mission during their dance was rather obvious and while Madara was haughty in his methods, Sakura believe he was far more dangerous and likely achieve the same goal than Ibiki was. But with Naruto, Sasori, and Hidan…it was different. She felt safe, joyous, and alive around them, in their arms as their bodies move and the music played or engaging in some light-hearted banter. It was as if in those few short minutes, everything had been transformed and new side of them had been uncovered. What was she to make of all of this?

"Sakura…Sakura!"

Orochimaru's sharp, smooth but demanding voice shattered her reverie and she jerked her head up, jade meeting gold.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Orochimaru. I was just busy thinking about something. What is it?"

A shadow crossed over her uncle's face and a sudden uneasy feeling travelled down her spine, seizing her heart and grasping it tautly. She had seen this look before and knew it meant that Orochimaru had found something–but it was answer he was not pleased with. Whatever he would say next could shatter her very foundations and if not, at the very least rattle her a little.

"Sakura, I have found some information that leads me to believe your parents were murdered."

The icy hand around her heart clenched even tighter and never had Sakura felt so awfully shocked and chilled at her uncle's words before. Because Orochimaru never made mistakes and if he estimated his discovery lead to a certain conclusion, he was always right.

"How…?" she whispered, fingernails digging into her palms so deep that tiny but acute pricks of pain flared up all over hands. "What did you found out?"

Orochimaru tapped his cane lightly on the carriage floor. "Poison. Two different types of them, actually. One of them made it look like your father had a heart attack while the other slowly killed off your mother, giving off the illusions she had suffered from an abrupt but deadly illness. The doctor who studied their bodies claimed both deaths were natural but either he was lying and had been bribed or else these poisons are very rare and fooled his medical expertise."

"If the poisons are rare, won't that make it easier for you track where the venom is produced and sold, which can then lead you to the poisoner?" inquired Sakura. Despite the severity on his alabaster visage, a soft smile flickered on Orochimaru's lips.

"Precisely, Sakura. That is what I indeed to do the next few days. Therefore, I will be away and I want you to be extra vigilant. There is no telling if your parents' death was all that the poisoner wanted to achieve or not. Furthermore, do not speak of this conversation to anyone, including your friends. It could endanger them."

The pinkette nodded her head firmly, understanding completely. "I suppose it won't be safe for me to be always alone in my house, I take it?" Her uncle nodded silently and she sighed. "Then I'll just have to careful and invite Ino, Naruto, and the others more often. I'm sure Ino wouldn't mind if she stayed the night or if I stayed at her house. She has been pestering for me come and vacate at her house for the weekend."

"If the opportunity for that rises, take it. The greater and more trusting the company that surrounds you, the less chance harm will befall you." said Orochimaru smoothly. "I know this will be rather hard for you, Sakura, but I want you stay safe. If the murderer ever gets his claws into you…"

He trailed off, saying no more. But the way his golden eyes flashed ominously or his hands clenched his cane viciously as if he was strangling the murder's throat assured Sakura that if the murderer of her parents ever did find her and tried to kill her, Orochimaru would be there to make sure the heinous crime was avenged a hundred times in full.

Reaching out, she placed her hand comfortingly on top of Orochimaru's hands, saying, "I know, uncle. I know."

* * *

Naruto was worried for Sakura when he saw her later, in the afternoon. His arrival was a surprise to her but she accepted him anyway and brought him to the living room. She was so withdrawn and reclusive, jade eyes distant and always introspective, lost in her own mind. Something was obviously troubling her and he desperately wanted to find out what it was.

"Sakura," he called out, jarring the said pinkette out of her last reverie. "What's a matter? I never seen you behaved like this before."

Sakura hesitated. Should she tell him about Orochimaru's conviction that her parents had been murdered? Alerting him might risk tipping off the murderer (Naruto always had difficulty in concealing his emotions or thoughts from others) but then again, she needed his support more than ever, especially since her parents' killer was still running around. Naruto needed to know just in case the criminal wanted to target her friends first to play with and torment her.

"Naruto, I recently received some very disturbing information from Uncle Orochimaru about my parents," she began, lifting her head up to face her boisterous but anxious comrade. "My uncle is a very brilliant man and he wouldn't have told me this unless his conviction in this concept is practically untested. So when he informed me that he had found evidence that my parents were murdered, I had to believe him."

Her admission did little to silence Naruto, whose bright cerulean eyes were teeming with horror and indignant. "Murder?! Who would do such a horrible crime to your parents, Sakura?"

"I have no idea," Sakura answered despairingly, sinking back against her settee. "And that is what my uncle is trying to figure out. He has the poisons so I'm assuming he is going to trace their whereabouts with his many resources and contacts. I have faith in him, Naruto. I know if there is anyone who is going to bring the killer to justice, it'll be him."

"But why would the murderer go after your parents?" he asked, moving away from his chair to sit down next to Sakura. She moved over to give him more room.

"To obtain their lands or wealth, perhaps? Or to consume the empty political power they left behind for themselves? Or maybe the murderer simply despised my parents so much that he or she wanted them removed. Honestly, there could be hundreds of reasons to determine the motive for my parents' death and unfortunately, none of them help me getting any close in figuring out the identity of this miscreant. And even worse, Uncle Orochimaru isn't sure if the killer's work is done. I, him, you, or anyone else close to me could be next."

"And that just makes the crime even more confusing. Why would the murderer want to kill me? There is nothing he could possibly benefit from my death–well, save for a little peace and quiet. But that would probably be Ino's motive for killing me."

Sakura smiled at Naruto's attempt to lighten in the mood, despite the cloud of murder hanging pendulously over them. She knew she did the right thing, warning Naruto of what was yet to come and the situation of her parents' demise. But he still needed to be wary, no matter what.

"Very funny, Naruto, but I want you to be absolutely careful. You have to act like your normal self and not suspect a thing. I don't want any weird, uncharacteristic behavior frighten the murderer force his or her hand." she warned, giving him a stern 'you-better-be-safe-for-me' look.

True to his own self, Naruto replied with a toothy beam and thumbs-up, adding, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan! No one will ever suspect _me_ of searching for a murderer. Not even the bastard himself!"

* * *

When Deidara stirred him from his partial sleep to inform him that Sakura was here to see him, Sasori initially thought he was dreaming. But when a face framed with light pink locks and jade eyes loomed over him, he soon concluded that this certainly was no dream and he was living in reality once more.

"Sakura…how good it is to see you again," he greeted. He tried sitting up from his bed but the moment he was aligned with the bedpost, his chest suddenly became seized with a hacking fit. Sasori turned his head away, wishing Sakura didn't see him like this. It was…unbecoming.

"Deidara has kept me informed about your health, Sasori. When he told me you couldn't leave your room, I grew worried." He noticed the concern flashing in her eyes, etched on her lovely visage. She bit her lip momentarily, as if searching for her next words. "How are you…holding up?"

Sasori gave her a faint but assuring smile. "I'm fine, Sakura–really, I am. This is just a bad cold I caught. I should be back to my regular self in no time."

Shaking her head at his stubbornness, Sakura cast a glance around his quarters, noticing several unfinished canvas clustered near each other on separate easels while his completed works were stacked off on the corner, protected with a sheet over them as well. Even during his illness it appeared he still continued to paint.

"Sasori, have you been working while you're feeling so unwell? You know that's not good for your health!" Sakura scolded him lightly. Deidara snickered in the background, knowing his partner-in-crime all too well. Hearing his friend's laughter, Sasori cut him a glare before returning his gaze back onto the concerned pinkette.

"Everything is all right, Sakura. I'm fine. In a couple of days, I feel better and I can return to my paintings." he assured her, stifling a cough before it began to rise to his throat with bitter vengeance. Amused, Sakura shook her head once more.

"Your paintings, your paintings. Your entire life revolves around your art, doesn't it?" She stood up from the side of Sasori's bed and sauntered over to the covered canvases, curiosity blooming all over her visage. She placed one hand gently on the first canvas. "May I see, Sasori? I want to know what is so important about these paintings that you must risk your health for."

"Sakura, I'm an artist. It's what we do." Sasori tried to explain but already, Sakura was viewing his artwork. His collection was diverse menagerie, from seasonal shots to portraits of strangers and companions. There were even depictions of famous historical scenes, people, or fictional characters or events. But slowly, Sakura started realize some of the woman portrayed in the paintings shared an uncanny resemblance to her and many of them were the focus on the piece. There was even one that displayed her as a goddess, a Roman-esque goddess perched on a cherry blossom tree. Every work of art featuring her contained paint strokes of admiration, adoration even–Sakura sensed the love of the artist for his subject with every painting she turned that involved her. Finally, when she reached the end, she pulled away and looked back up at Sasori.

Scarlet crossed paths with viridian and in small part in time, Sakura and Sasori shared a private, intimate, and silent moment together, their gazes doing the talking with their mouths remained quiet. Sakura beheld the affection, the love the red-haired artist harbored for her and it seemed her own heart was bursting with joy. She thought she would be uncertain, scared even but such worrisome feelings didn't engulf her. Rather, she felt as if countless doors of opportunities flew open for her and Sasori was the key to all of them.

While she was unsure of it would end, Sakura still aware of what she had to do. She walked right back to Sasori, sat down, and placed her hand on his, offering him a warm, endearing smile, one full of hope.

"Thank you," she told him, her voice soft and even. "The paintings. They were absolutely beautiful."

Despite the pain, Sasori smiled back. "Just like you," he whispered.

* * *

"Hey! Sakura!"

Hearing her name and the sound of all-too-familiar voice, the said socialite pivoted around to face Hidan, who, judging by the agitated expression on his alabaster face, no longer seemed like his usually crass, assertive, and cocky self. Sakura stared back at him, irresolute of what to make of him. Was his sudden appearance was related to encounter and conversation they shared at Danzou's ball or was it something else that she missed?

"Hidan," she greeted cordially, watching him carefully, "Is something amiss?"

He shrugged and then glanced around, as if making sure no one was around to spy on them. Sakura mirrored his actions, worried that her parents' killer or possibly some of Madara's men could be following her and watching her every move. Once he was satisfied that they were alone, Hidan began to speak again.

"I came looking for you because I'm worried about you, Sakura. After interrogating some of Madara's pussies, I think you might be in danger. Not only is Madara an ass but he is known as a man who always gets what he wants and will do anything to make that happen."

Sakura let out a sigh. So he found out about his intentions as well. However, she shouldn't be too shocked by what Hidan learned. After all, he worked for the Akatsuki and they were known to gather information and intelligence on everyone. "I know that he desires me to his wife, Hidan. He explicitly boasted that at Danzou's ball." Hidan looked like he was about to explode into a series of curses and she quickly held her hand, signaling that she was not finished. "Yet rest assured, Hidan, because that certainly won't betide. Despite all the power he has, he cannot and will not force me to marry him. If he does, then I'll show him what my parents and uncle have taught me about fighting back, whether with violence or politics. If he wants to spill blood, then I'll shed his first." Sakura replied in clipped tones, her fingers curling up into taut fists. The pinkette then wondered if he had anything to do with her parents' untimely passing because soon after, he became very intrigued with her. Of course, his interest merely could be chalked up to an unfortunate coincidence and awful timing on his part but then again, Madara probably fathomed that if he would never have the chance to wed her if her parents were alive, watching over her. He was bolder now, even though there was still her Uncle Orochimaru, who was far more dangerous and cunning than that Uchiha patriarch gave him credit for.

_Perhaps that will be his downfall._

Seeming distressed no more, Hidan's demeanor changed and he flashed her a cocky, regaled grin, pleased to her little vow of battle against Madara. "I should have fucking known you'd say something like that. Let me know when you plan to go to war and fuck the shit out of him. Because I want to be there, in the front lines, taking a piss at his face. It'll be fucking priceless!"

His vulgar encouragement uplifted her spirits and for a moment, Sakura genuinely smiled back at him, her face softening. He even kept on rambling how together, with her friends and his allies, they would "beat the noble crap" out of Madara and run him out of the city. It was wishful thinking and there was no way they could coerce him, the head of the Uchiha household, to permanently leave this place. Sakura knew this and so did Hidan but she was grateful for the attempt anyway. She was extremely glad to have him for company; he helped her to forget all her worries, fears, rage, and uncertainties, even if it was only for a short while. It also made her walk home much more comforting.

* * *

Her main friends, Naruto, Ino, and Ino's beau Sai, were the first to arrive to her house and knock on the door, claiming they bore news that Head Inspector Kakashi wanted her to know. They wouldn't stare at her directly in the eyes and they all appeared guilty, as if they were dreading what they had to tell her. Ino wrung her hands anxiously while Naruto began scarfing down the finger sandwiches her butler Hideyoshi brought to them several minutes earlier, his head down and facing the floor. Sai was the least bit emotional of them all and while his face betrayed nothing, there was no mistaking the pure sorrow in his obsidian orbs. But the three of them were silent, like the cogs in their mind were turning tirelessly to figure out what to say to break the ice.

Unable to bear the hush anymore, Sakura threw her arms up and stood up, facing her three companions. "That's it, I'm weary of waiting! Just tell me what Head Inspector Kakashi wanted me to know! Is it about my parents? Did Uncle Orochimaru find something?"

Sai faced her methodically, his voice collected but suppressive, like he was hiding something. "Yes…your uncle did. And that's why we came."

Hope sprung inside her and for a second, Sakura felt relieved. So her uncle's search was successful, he must have uncovered evidence involving her parents' murder! But there was nothing triumphant in Sai's eyes or anyone else's, they looked like they pitied her and were carrying a heavy, dreadful burden.

"But isn't that good news? Why are you three so gloom?" she asked them hollowly, the joy vanishing completely, her fears growing. The taste in her mouth was dry and bitter and she wondered if she should be sitting down for what her friends were about to tell her.

Ino was the first to break. Crystalline drops immediately trickled down her cheeks as she gazed up at Sakura, baby blue eyes rife with remorse. "Oh, Sakura…I'm so sorry," she wept, shakily getting up from the settee. She moved towards her and arms open wide for a comforting embrace. Unsure, Sakura accepted the hug and listened to the rest of Ino's sobs. "It is all about Orochimaru. Whatever he discovered, he paid dearly for it."

Sakura froze in her blonde friend's arms, verdant eyes widening in utter horror as the news slowly sunk in, echoing maddeningly in her keen ears. That could not be true, her uncle was always so careful, so meticulous about not getting caught or seen whenever he was working, especially in the more lethal situations. There was simply no way he was spotted or captured or killed for the evidence, he must have escaped and people were just assuming he was dead.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head disbelief. "That's not possible!"

"We saw the body, Sakura," added Naruto, sky blue orbs full of tears and unspoken apologies. "And we recognized him instantly. Kakashi still wants you to come down to the station to identify if it's him or not but…" He said no more. Instead, he joined her and Ino's enfoldment and after a few seconds or so, Sai did the same. Ino's raucous, woeful cries reverberated throughout the house but all Sakura could do was stand there numbly, her mind frozen in shock, and her heart slowing falling apart. Even as seconds and minutes ticked by, a tiny part of her hoped and believed Orochimaru was still out there, alive and simply laying low. But when Hideyoshi, her butler, returned to the living room, carrying a package, the look on the old man's face shattered what little faith she had left. The box was from her uncle, who sent it to her in case anything should happen to him and Sakura knew it wouldn't have come into her possession if he was still alive. So she cradled the mysterious package to her chest, the last remnant she had of her uncle and let the tears fall free, mourning for the last person in her life who watched over since she was born and also cared for and educated her like any relative, blood or not, would do. Orochimaru was the last of her family and all she had left now were her friends.

And if she wasn't careful, they could be taken away from her as well.

When she finally had enough willpower to open up the package, she soon discovered this was her uncle's final act, vengeances against the killer who robbed her parents from her. Documents, files, notes, photos, and so forth filled the box to its brim, all left behind Orochimaru during his investigation. There was no note addressed to her, which meant he didn't have time to make her one and assumed she would understand its meaning when she began sifting through papers. She followed his notes, the tension tightening around her heart as Sakura continued to read on, looking at the records and pictures he had either took himself or had someone assigned to the task. It was like she was reading a case book, watching her uncle piece the puzzle of her parents' death together and revealing the truth to her. Sakura knew immediately what to do next.

Drying the tears in her eyes, the pinkette looked up from her pile of evidence and at Naruto, Sai, and Ino, who had been silent for the most part when she began combing through Orochimaru's findings but were quizzical about its importance. When they beheld the wild, fierce, and resolute gleam in her smaragdine eyes, they sensed something crucial was about to betide.

"Bring Head Inspector Kakashi here at once. I have in my possession evidence that Madara was behind the deaths of my parents and as well as my uncle Orochimaru. I do not trust to meet Kakashi anywhere else but here."

"I got this, Sakura!" exclaimed Naruto, being the first to act. "I'll be so fast that no one will even notice me! I'll even carry Kakashi if I have to!"

"I think I should go with him to make sure dickless wonder over here doesn't botch your request up," Sai remarked. He nodded subtly at her and she copied his actions, understanding to true motives behind his words. He suspected anyone of them could be in danger and did not want Naruto go to the police station alone.

"Be careful you too," Sakura instructed them, ignoring Naruto's indignant cries about being called "dickless", standing up from her spot on the floor. "Stay close to each other and mingle with the crowds if you have to. If Madara plans to target anyone close to me, you two will come up on his list. So don't you two dare die on me!"

As the last sentence left her lips, Naruto flashed the pinkette his sunny trademark grin, saying, "Don't you worry, Sakura-chan! We'll bring Kakashi to you and end Madara's rule once and for all!" And just like that, the two young men were off, taking a carriage to take a quicker route to the police station. Ino frantically waved by to Sai, a remnant of crystal drops forming around her azuline eyes. Seeing this, Sakura grasped one of Ino's hands firmly and gave it a gentle, comforting squeeze. Her friend returned the gesture and smiled shakily, as if trying to put on a brave face.

"Oh, Sakura," she breathed, watching their hansom disappear from her estate and down the main road, leading towards the city down below. "I pray that Sai and Naruto will be safe."

Looking back out, Sakura nodded numbly, her fears and concerns mirroring Ino's. "So do I, Ino. So do I."

* * *

"Sakura! Are you here?"

At the sound of Head Inspector Kakashi's voice, Sakura stopped her pacing and Ino immediately sprung up from her chair, both of their heads snapping in the general direction of the foyer. Hitching up her skirts, Sakura sprinted towards the main door with Ino not to far behind. Much to both of the females' relief, Sai and Naruto were safe and sound and Kakashi was at their side, vigilant as ever (even though he appeared lackadaisical the whole time).

"Naruto and Sai told me you have some evidence for me. About Madara." he said, getting straight to business. Sakura nodded her head automatically, motioning him to come and follow her as she went back to the living where, where she had been previously absorbed in the reading.

"I received the package containing all sorts of incriminating evidence about Madara and his dealings. And it's not just about my parents' deaths but also criminal acts as well."

"Who sent you package?"

A plaintive, pensive smile flickered across Sakura's fair visage. "My uncle Orochimaru. I suspect Madara had him murdered right after he sent me the information."

Kakashi stopped short, the only visible eye from his masked face widening slightly. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "So that explains the papers…" he murmured, realization dawning in his voice.

"What do you mean?" queried Ino, glancing to and fro at Kakashi and Sakura. "What about the newspapers?"

"Sakura was not the only person Orochimaru sent the box of proof to. Kabuto, Chief Editor of the local newspaper _The Sound Statement_, run several articles exposing Madara's crime ring and linked countless murders to him, including your parents and uncle. Kabuto must have known Orochimaru would be on the chopping block sooner or later."

"He wanted me to have the original source of information for me to have for the police and the copy was for Kabuto to alert the masses and have the public rage against Madara. With so much outcry and damning evidence, the police will have to look into all the cases to glean for anything that connects the bastard to each and every crime scene." finished Sakura, fully comprehending the last strings of her uncle's plan. Even in death, he managed to orchestrate the notorious Uchiha patriarch's debacle.

"Which means I'm going to have to take a look at the evidence you have here," Kakashi added, gesturing to the piles of papers strewn across the floor and constructed into an elaborate circle, "And if they match up and reinforce with Kabuto's information, then I need to apprehend Madara before the worst happens."

Just then, a single shot echoed throughout the manor and everyone froze, their panicked gazes immediately looking in the direction of the front door. Without wasting another second, Kakashi sprang into action and unstrapped his gun, motioning for Sakura and her friends get down and hide behind the sofa and settee. He then went towards doorframe that led to first the hallway and then the foyer, no doubt where the shot was heard. The head inspector flattened himself up against the wall, next to the doorway, gun poised and ready to fire should any intruders come into the living room. Sakura saw Ino tense up next her, fresh tears in her eyes so she and Sai took Ino's hands and gave them reassuring squeezes to calm her down. Naruto laid on the other side of her, a fierce, furious glow in his light sapphire eyes.

"It's Madara or at least, his goons," he whispered hotly, his fists clenched and deadly, craving to pummel the offenders into dust. "Maybe they're here for the evidence!"

If that was true, then Madara figured out that Orochimaru sent the originals to her, in hopes she could use them for protection and send away the Uchiha patriarch for good. And if he was not there for the package or wasn't even aware of the evidence in her hands, he still was a threat and had enough power to obtain his objectives. Sakura hoped she didn't fit into one of them.

Heavy footsteps came closer to the room and she peeked up over the settee, watching how calm and poised Kakashi was, his revolver cocked and ready. Just as the first thug emerged in his line of sights, Kakashi pistol-whipped him first and then whirled around to slam his palm up against the second goon's chin, performing a clean uppercut. He then regained his composure, stretching out his arm to fire at the third man from behind the first two, a few bullets spilling out from his firearm and clanking unceremoniously to the floor. The first intruder recovered from Kakashi's initial assault and took a shot at him, nearly hitting him in the shoulder. The silver haired inspector took a step back, trying to dodge the bullets coming from both enemies. One of them managed to graze his side, a thin line of scarlet appearing and congealing around his uniform but the head inspector barely noticed the wound. He continued to shoot back and without warning, picked up a ceramic vase from nearby and hurtled the expensive object at Madara's men. They both ducked, granting Kakashi the opening that he needed. First, he aimed for the one closest to him, sending a bullet into his calf, forcing him to the ground. Then Kakashi emptied the rest of his rounds at the remaining guard, shooting him in the shoulder yet not enough to incapacitate him. The goon grabbed a small desk stand and truculently threw the piece of furniture at Kakashi, emptying out his chamber to add a few more rounds while Kakashi was busy dodging the desk stand. Sakura saw the wounded thug raised his revolver at the head inspector, pointing it straight at his back.

Horror clawed at her throat and Sakura felt Naruto tense with her and as if on cue, they both reacted. Naruto leapt out from the settee, yanking the tray of finger sandwiches from the table and running straight for the injured man, his war cry attracting the attention of both Kakashi and the thugs. Sakura stood up immediately, rushing after Naruto to prevent him from doing something so rash and stupid, her warnings on the tip of her lips.

"Kakashi, look out!" she called out and the said man rolled out of harm's way, the two bullets now embedded in the wall behind them. Naruto just bashed the other man's head with the tray but despite the assailment, the man was able to smack the lunch tray out of the blonde's hands and tackle Naruto to the ground, locking themselves in tight struggle, accompanied with an array of fist cuffs. The man's gun lied forgotten nearby and Sakura raced over there to obtain it, feeling a little bit safer now that she was armed and could protect her friends. The other hired man of Madara didn't seem notice her, he was too focused on fighting and firing at Kakashi, who was taking cover behind her sofa. After when the mess with Madara was over, she was going to have to do some serious remodeling for her living room.

"Naruto, get him to hold still!" she told him, aiming the revolver at the squirming males. If she could just get a clean shot then there would only be one more thug left to deal with and she was confident Kakashi could take him out.

"I…hear you…Sakura!" panted Naruto, forcibly trying to pin the man down, kneeing him the groin to weakened considerably. The tactic work and his grip on Naruto slackened instantly, his face contorted in extreme agony. Her friend seized the chance to pounce and pin his arms out to his side, moving out of Sakura's line of fire to give her a clear shot.

Squeezing the trigger, Sakura released three bullets, hoping at least one of them would hit her enemy. Two of them managed to strike their target, once in his chest and the other on his face. She then heard another gunshot and whirled around, only to see the remaining intruder crumpling the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth and nose. There were two dark holes where his lungs were located at.

"Nice job," Kakashi told them with a heavy sigh, "But that was a serious risk you two took! You could have been killed!"

Naruto laughed triumphantly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nonsense, Kakashi! Those bastards of Madara were no match against me! Why, I—"

He never got to complete his sentence.

Beautiful azuline eyes, whose color reminded Sakura of a clear blue sky, widen to the size of saucers and an expression of shock and terror spread across his face as he collapsed on his knees, right before sinking backward on the polish marble floors. Flecks of blood squirted everywhere, Ino's shriek echoed all around her, and Sai's yells about a sniper being loose and had shot through the windows rang oh so lucidly in her ears. She heard Kakashi stumble out of the room with Sai, following the direction where the shot came from but Sakura didn't follow them. She simply sank down at Naruto's side, cradling his lifeless form in her arms. The ruby bullet hole starkly shone against his peachy forehead, bright flaxen tresses smeared and slathered with blood. The weight of Ino's hand was suddenly on her left shoulder but Sakura barely registered it. All she could think about was that Naruto, one of her best friends since childhood, was no more and his life was snuffed out by Madara's hand, who desired her hand in marriage so much that he evidently was more than willing to murder all his obstacles to get his way. Naruto was assassinated because of his love for her, not a brotherly love but a true romance that transcended beyond friendship. And he never got the chance to tell her that or even get the chance to see if such a change could work between them. Even though Sakura still wasn't certain of her feelings for Naruto, she was perfectly sure that his death left a gaping, giant hole on her heart, one that would forever remain there, unmoved by time. Only Naruto's easy-going laughter and optimistic grins would be able to heal the wound inside her, which would never happen, since he left this earth and was long gone.

Sakura's only wish that the blow was quick and painless and he hadn't felt a thing. After all, he shouldn't have been the one to suffer at Madara's schemes, when all her friend ever did was love her so truly, a notion the Uchiha patriarch would never understand.

* * *

The sniper who was responsible for Naruto's death had been dealt with and Sakura barely experienced grim satisfaction washing over her. While the tool was dead, there was still the hand that made the order, the hand that guided the weapon to its mark. Madara was the cause of all the death and destruction these past couple weeks and he would only continue down this path, even if he somehow managed to acquire her as his bride. She had to end this and Orochimaru gave her the evidence to do so.

She permitted Kakashi to review the documents and photos and he soon found plenty of crimes he could feasibly charge Madara with. However, the real trouble would be finding him, he claimed, because Madara practically owned half the city and he would have plenty of hiding places for him to lay low and avoid the police. Because of this, Kakashi instructed Sakura to stay with Ino and Sai in Ino's estates while Naruto's body was taken to his headquarters for examination. Sakura loathed the thought of her friend lying on the some cold slab with strangers peering uncaringly at his corpse but there was little else she could do. If she wanted to fight Madara till her last breath, she had to remain alive and safe to exact her revenge and honor Naruto's memory.

Once Kabuto's recent edition spread across the city like wildfire, anarchy erupted all over the place. Madara's men moved in to destroy the office of _The Sound Statement_ but most of Kabuto's employees and himself escaped the disaster, along with the copies Madara himself desperately sought for. Chaos ran rampant as he tried to assume control of the entire city with an iron fist and expectedly ran into resistance, especially by the notorious Akatsuki organization, the same posse she was aware that Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara were a part of. When news of Akatsuki involvement against Madara's constant waves of attack reached Sakura's ears, both Ino and Sai had to restrain her from leaving the mansion to find both Sasori and Hidan on her own and see if they were all right. If Madara plotted to murder them as well, she would butcher him with her own two hands.

The very next day, a message from Deidara arrived, explaining that Sasori's illness had abruptly spiked and was sent to the hospital and Hidan was forced to leave the town, for there had been several failed assassination attempts on his life and Pain didn't want to lose any of his members whom Madara bore a grudge against. The farther Hidan was away from Madara's reach, the better.

A shadow of trepidation passed over Sakura as she mulled the updates over, dread coursing through her very veins. In Madara's eyes, one of his love rivals was dead, the other hospitalized, and the last one coerced out of the town. Despite this, Orochimaru's files were damaging to his reputation and prestige, steadily dissolving his many facets of potency. He still had many supporters but it was only a matter of time before they were either arrested or abandoned him like rats exiting a sinking ship. Still, Sakura wanted to go the hospital Sasori was in and visited the crimson haired artist, anxious for his health, safety, and life. If she could protect him from Madara or his men and possibly help him recover, then she would feel like she at least did something during the hullabaloo.

"Sakura, are you sure about this?" Ino questioned, a shadow of infinite worry flared in her cobalt eyes. "What if Madara tries to abduct you with some of his men?"

Sakura patted the small reticule, replying, "That's why I have a Colt pistol in here. And Deidara and Itachi agreed to ride and walk with me on my way to and back from the hospital. I'm going to be fine, they are some of the best."

Ino sighed, still reluctant to watch her dear companion leave her house, an undisputed safe haven. Her father ensured their guards were doubled and if Madara planned to trespass into his home, it would be a very costly mistake. Ino was not quite certain what her father was implying but felt it best if she didn't pry too much into his affairs. The less she knew, the better.

"Just be careful, all right, Sakura? Madara is so accustomed to getting what he desires and he does not like it when someone refuses his request. Not that I blame you for saying 'no', of course." Ino added, shuddering at the mere concept of Sakura being forced to marry that wretch Madara. He would never love or care for her, he merely viewed her a prize, a trophy to be won, and broodmare for him to continue his never-ending legacy.

The roseate haired female smiled softly at her friend's concerned words, nodding her head as if to console her fears. "Do not worry, Ino. It's time for Madara to learn the hard way that there are some entities in life he can never have. And one of them is me."

* * *

Sasori was grateful for Sakura's company, inwardly discovering that his days always seemed brighter when she was around, sneaking him home cooked foods and treats to spare him the bland food of the hospital (their pudding was decent enough but he always had to worry about Deidara eating them all up), bringing him extra art supplies or books to keep him preoccupied. She kept him updated about the outside world and the resistance against Madara. But most of the time when they conversed, she rarely wanted to talk about Madara. Discussing him reminded her about Naruto's cold-blooded assassination and his body was being analyzed by the police to determine what types of rounds Madara had his men use so they could then figure out ways to cut off his supplies, thus weakening his military power. Kakashi promised Naruto would have a proper burial (as well as Orochimaru) but since the times were so parlous and unpredictable, conducting a funeral would surely attract Madara's attention and he might move to seize her and cause a massive pandemonium. So the Haruno heir was forced to wait for an indefinite time before she was able to put her best friend and uncle to rest.

Sasori suspected her trips here brought much comfort and joy to her as they did to him. Already a month had passed since he was first brought to the hospital and Sakura's visits never stopped. In fact, as the weeks went by, they seemed to increase more and more. But he'd never complain, it was what he truly looked forward while he remained confined to his room, unable to go outside because not only it would give the bastard Madara an opportunity to dispatch him but also trigger his illness again. Sasori despised feeling this vulnerable and hapless, he had to recover soon and be back in the front lines, effacing as many of Madara's diligent followers as possible!

"How is your artwork coming along?" Sakura asked him, breaking Sasori out of his reverie, motioning towards the easel off in the corner, it and the canvas mostly covered with a large, niveous cloth.

"Fine," he answered bluntly. Due to the turbulent atmosphere around him, his paintings consistently became darker and more sanguinary. Even when his inspiration went back to Sakura, his main muse, he would often depict as a warrior or avenging angel, exacting a wild brand of justice on those who had wronged her and her loved ones. He even painted a severed Madara head in one picture, which was still amusing to view, even now.

Sakura arched a pysmatic eyebrow at him, evidently not pleased with his short response. "Is that all you can tell me? I remember how much you would give explicit details, explanations, and observations about your artwork, especially on their meanings." She then gesticulated at the concealed art in progress. "May I see the painting? Or do you want me to wait until it's finished?"

"Go right ahead. I don't mind. I want someone else besides me to behold and appreciate the painting. Deidara does not comprehend the definition of true art, even if it did summersaults and smacked him in the face with a cane."

Upon his permission, Sakura eagerly walked over to the uncompleted canvas, taking great care to slowly raise the cloth up and discard it gently, emerald eyes widening with astonishment and rapt wonder. Motley flames licked up almost every expanse of the canvas, their colors ranging from royal purple to vermillion to a deep sage green. Behind the raging, torrential fire was an outline of a town, which seemed to be very similar to their own city but she couldn't be one hundred percent certain about that. Yet what caught her attention the most was straight in the middle of the painting, surrounded by the vividly colored conflagration, was the very image of her, a flattering but also realistic and detailed close-up of her face. Her fuchsia pink tresses blended in with the flames, the color changing throughout each and every strand. It was as if she was the fire and the fire was her, burning brightly and wildly. Familiar jade orbs looked back at her, blazing so fiercely that it was easy to spot the power of the flames even in her eyes.

"Sasori…" she whispered, in utter awe of what she was viewing. "This is so breathtaking. I love all the colors…and the style, you make everything seem so real in this painting."

"You are the fire in this town, Sakura," replied the artist, a few locks of cardinal hair falling back over his visage, near his eyes, despite all his attempts to smooth his hair out. "At least to me you are. You have the strength and will of fire and your influence can spread like the flames as well. Deidara believed the concept to be most uncomplimentary of you but he, like with so many, only see the negative aspects of fire."

"Regardless, the painting is simply beautiful. I've never seen anything quite like this."

And it was true, Sasori's art had methods which continued to be fresh and aspiring, conveying the eternal beauty of the world around them. Every time she gazed at picture that featured her, Sakura noticed again how much love and care Sasori seemed to lavish on her images, each brush stroke a simple yet tender caress. She was not an object in the paintings, she was their spirits. And with all his artwork of her, Sasori had beheld deep into her soul and brought it to life on paint, water, wood, and canvas. He subconsciously knew her very core, even when she herself was unaware of it.

Walking away from the painting, Sakura approached Sasori carefully, who was watching her with intrigued yet inquisitive scarlet eyes. Inhaling deeply, she sat down beside him but this time she reached out and placed a hand on top of his one, emerald eyes staring squarely at him, all her emotions lying bare for him. The artist looked hesitant at first, as if he was not certain how to react to Sakura's sudden change in behavior but he seemed far from uncomfortable. He then turned his covered hand over, the palm facing up, and wrapped it around Sakura's smaller one, squeezing it gently. With his other hand, Sasori extended his arm out and cupped her face. Much to his inner delight (and surprise), Sakura did not pull back or flinch, she accepted his touch and a small but pure, hopeful smile stretched across her lips, verdant orbs sparkling with more light than usual. While he was not sure how much longer he had or where they would be going with this, Sasori realized that no matter what betided, whether he died tomorrow or Madara burned the whole town down, he will never regret expressing his emotions, his love, to Sakura.

Prior to either one of them could speak, the door burst open, almost being knocked off its hinges and Sasori immediately went for the gun he concealed near his bed, while Sakura whirled around to face the intruder. At the sight of Madara wielding a flintlock revolver, she understood Sasori's initial reaction and since her Colt pistol was in her reticle and nowhere near reaching distance, Sakura grabbed the first thing she saw that she could use as a weapon: a lamp.

A regaled sneer twisted itself across Madara's features, ebony eyes carrying a maniac glint that dispelled his demeanor of complete and total control and elegance. "I knew you were clever, Sakura but not amusing as well. Tell me, how are you going to stop me with that lamp while I proceed to splatter the walls with your lover's brains? At least Naruto had a quicker death and Hidan was smart enough to leave before I decided to act on him."

Sakura snarled, eyes flashing furiously, and she brandished the lamp, position herself between Sasori and Madara. If the madman wanted Sasori dead, he would have to go through her first. "I'll kill you for what you did to Naruto!" she hissed, the temptation to swing her weapon at the crazed man's head roared maddeningly through her. "But that would be too easy. Rather I want you to rot in prison and leave with the fact how all your fame, wealth, and power had been rend from you, like you did to my parents, my uncle, and Naruto! It's over, Madara. You'll never have me as your wife."

Dark laughter poured out from him, as if her words meant nothing to him. "Oh, Sakura! With that assertive, feisty attitude, it's no wonder you had so many men chasing after you, craving to be your suitor and in your favor." The mirth within him died as quickly it came and he cocked the flintlock at her, his face grim and irked. "But if I cannot have you as my bride, than neither shall he!"

Madara then sprung on her, blocking her blow with his free hand and brutally shoved her aside, elbowing her in the back for good measure. Stumbling, Sakura lost her balance and practically crashed into the wall, almost losing her grip on the lamp.

"Sakura!" screamed Sasori and rolled out of the way just before Madara fired at his bed, leaving one bullet hole firmly in his pillow. Sasori ducked, taking the opportunity to cock his own revolver and shoot back, striking Madara in the arm. The Uchiha returned the favor with two more bullets, right until Sakura came along and walloped him in the head with the lamp, shards of glass showering all over him. In a fit of rage Madara soundly slapped her across the face, the impact so hard and sickening that the force disorientated the pinkette and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh resonated grotesquely across the room. Hands clenching, a murderous ire took hold inside Sasori and just as Madara was trying to shake off most of the glass and subdue Sakura, he leapt over his bed and charged straight at the man, executing the most reckless and improvised plan he had ever did in his life. They both collided with the wall and automatically, Sasori pressed his left thumb against his foe's Adam's apple, going in deep until the man began choking and hacking from the pressure. The Akatsuki member then leveled his revolver point blank at Madara, crimson facing obsidian for the final time. A shot rang out and he released his grasp on the dead man's neck, allowing the corpse to collapse to the ground. Brain matter and blood oozed out of the perfect bullet hole he had made on Madara's forehead.

"Thank goodness he's dead. I was afraid the nightmare would never end." breathed out Sakura with relief, her shoulders hunched in shock as she leaned up next to him, unable to take her gaze off the now deceased Madara. After over a month of first unleashing the truth about him, the reign of Uchiha Madara was no more and at last, she was free and there would be no more deaths based on his deadly whims and desires. He put his arms around her, holding the pinkette tightly even after Deidara and the other Akatsuki members rapidly arrived to his room to investigate the commotion (apparently Madara had arranged a diversion that allowed him to slip into the hospital and learn of his room number without being seen).

"You're right, Sakura," he murmured, tucking her rosy head underneath his chin. "It's finally over. We can move forward with our lives now."

* * *

A sea of black surrounded her when they began to lay both Uncle Orochimaru and Naruto to rest. After Madara's death, many of his followers or allies broke down, surrendering themselves for lesser sentences and exchanging information on what they knew about Madara's powerbase. The repercussions were ugly for the Uchiha clan but without delay, Sasuke and Itachi's father soon stepped up to resume control over the family, determined to erase the stains on the clan done by Madara's hand and begin anew. Even Itachi was welcomed to visit his family every now and then, despite the differences between him and his father. Soon after, the police returned Orochimaru's and Naruto's bodies to her and at last, she could offer them a proper funeral.

But while the Uchiha clan was being remade, Sakura was watching the last bit of her family go into the cold, hard ground, followed by one of her closest comrades since childhood. Ino held her hand tightly, waiting for her dissolved into tears yet Sakura refused to cry. She remained strong and clear-headed during the burial, honoring her uncle's and Naruto's memory with all the love and affection they gifted her. Sasori was there as well, standing right beside her, stoic just like every single one of the Akatsuki members. The pinkette was rather shocked they came, for Naruto barely interacted with them and Orochimaru was only a member of their organization so very long ago. But when she saw Sasori and Hidan were some of the first arrive and approached her during the wake, their plaintive, consoling look in their eyes conveyed to her instantly that they were bringing more support for her suffering and losses than she originally imagined. While she was not certain if the Akatsuki would make a habit out of this in the future, it was nice to know that thanks to both Hidan's and Sasori's connections, she had a few more people for support, even if it was simply showing up to honor the memorial of her uncle and best friend.

"I am sorry it ended like this," Hidan whispered to her as soil was being tossed upon the graves. "I wish I was there to stop Madara's men. Maybe things would have turned out different." For once, his words were free of execrations and she never seen his violet eyes so tragic, so doleful. Sakura was grateful to have his support and ever watchful eye but she could not feel for him the same way she did for Sasori. Madara's assailment on them was enough to open her emotions and gauge them, coercing to realize the truth of her affections towards the three men who vied for her attention so much, for reasons she at first could not glean. But it the end, it was Sasori whom she loved, whom her heart, body, soul, and mind embraced without remorse. Did Naruto already notice that before she did or did he have plans to confess his feelings to her in hopes there was a chance for them as a couple? Perhaps there would have been, if life was not so cruel on Naruto, or maybe she would have found herself falling for Sasori later, under less elegiac circumstances. Whatever could have betided, there was no use plaguing herself with possibilities, they would not bring Naruto, Orochimaru, or her parents back.

"I know. And thank you." Sakura murmured, blinking back the tears as more dirt piled on the coffins, silently wishing two of her favorite people farewell. Hopefully time would not erase her memory of their face, gestures, sounds, and everything else that made them who they were. At least Naruto's trademark grin would always be with her, even if she forgot all the rest.

"I heard about your engagement with Sasori," he mentioned later, once the entire funeral and burial was over and people were slowly beginning to leave. There was a tinge of remorse in his words, as if he was silently wishing he was in Sasori's place but Sakura didn't press him. Instead, she nodded, saying the wedding would occur in a few months' time, when Sasori's health improved and he could enjoy himself more freely. Their wedding would be small, featuring only their closest comrades and allies. Ino was to be her bridesmaid and she had already planned to get straight to work after the funeral and their time of mourning, when it felt right to celebrate live and love again. Sakura's mother would be pleased to see that she would eventually be getting those grandchildren she always wanted, even if she was not there to spoil them rotten.

"You are welcome to the wedding. It would be great to have you there. Maybe you keep Deidara in line and stop him from doing something foolish."

Hidan chuckled dryly at this notion, recollected what betided last time he and the rest of the Akatasuki went to a party. "I would but you should know me by now. I'd be the shittiest caretaker ever. I would just get me and Deidara fucking drunk and you'd wish you never meet us."

It was Sakura's turn to laugh and while it wasn't large or energetic, there still was a ring of mirth in her voice, no matter how light or faint. Hidan softened instantly at the noise of her small laughter, satisfied that even though he did not have her love, at least he could bring joy back into her life, even during the bleaker moments.

"You have a point," she admitted. "Regardless, you should come. If you want to, that is."

"Nah, don't you worry. I'll come. Free booze and food, what more could I ask for?"

And while it would be hard for him to watch her walk down the aisle and into the arms of another man, Hidan could at least make peace with himself with knowledge that Sakura will be happy, even if it meant never having a chance to love her.

* * *

The rest of his body was trembling but his hand remained strong and steady, not flinching even for one second while the spams wracked his form mercilessly. He was so nigh to reaching his goal, to completing his very last painting. If he died now, at least the image of the woman he loved would be the last sight he would see before death enclosed all around him.

Gritting his teeth with frustration and ignoring the agony, Sasori added a few strokes of pink, then switching for a creamier pastel and painted broad, long lines and texture before taking a tiny brush to place miniscule white dots as beads. Spring colors soon exploded onto the canvas, yellow, sky blue, viridian, light purple, teal, orange, vivid cerise, maroon, and countless of other hues danced in the background celebrating the youth and happiness of the couple in the painting, a joy and future that would never come to pass.

_I am so sorry, Sakura. Please forgive me and my sick, feeble body._

The wedding was barely a month away and his illness decided now was a good time as ever to relapse and slowly drain any lasting energy and strength he had left. He should have told Sakura about his sickness's return but after seeing her so jovial and excited for their impending nuptials, Sasori didn't have the heart to mar that ebullience, especially after the Madara incidence and she was beginning to recover from Naruto's and her uncle Orochimaru's deaths. She deserved to be happy during their last days together and he wanted to behold jubilance and delight in her emerald eyes, not veiled commiseration and anticipated for his final day. He would never make it to their wedding date so Sasori was determined to paint a picture of him and Sakura in their planned marriage attire, portraying the marriage ceremony they would have had if he wasn't at Death's door. Earlier, when the symptoms returned, he had asked for them to have a photo taken of them as if they were at the ceremony, Sakura in her beautiful gown while he donned his tailored suit and trousers. Sakura was perplexed by his request at first but he informed her that life was too short to not take precautions and just in case, he wanted a picture of them dressed for the wedding. It would be something for him to look forward to during all that waiting, he had added, hoping the response would satisfy Sakura enough and he wouldn't be forced to tell her the truth. Luck was on his side and she didn't press the matter. Yet Sasori sensed that she didn't fully believe his excuse despite saying nothing about the suspiciousness of the situation.

"Almost done…" he whispered to himself, voice ragged and hoarse. He had to complete the artwork before Sakura returned from her visit to Ino's manor. The painting would be his final gift to his fiancée, the spirit of the dream they both shared many months ago. He never wanted to leave her like this and no matter how hard and often he battled against his illness to keep his strength, time would simply sap away his life and remind him how fragile human beings were.

His hand stopped and Sasori retracted the brush away from the canvas, marveling silently at the beauty of his art. There they stood, a replica of him and Sakura, ready to be married on their wedding day. Despite the bittersweet aura of the painting, Sasori esteemed the portrait was one of his finest works ever. His love for Sakura and fervent unyielding hope he cleaved to for their future could not have been more deftly shown in the painting itself, there was no doubt that his soul was poured into this art, leaving his imprint for the world to gaze at and ponder.

"Sasori! I'm back! Ino solved a couple of our issues for a spring wedding!"

A sorrowful smile spread across his refined features and he turned his head to the door, waiting for his beloved to enter his studio with the wondrous news. Sakura never kept him in suspense for long and the door sprung open, with her conversing away about Ino's near foolproof plans to keep the weeding going and intact even if the weather became nasty while they had the marriage ceremony and reception outside. But the moment her eyes beheld his pale, sweltering face, she dropped whatever was in her hands and rushed forward to him. Sasori didn't even realize why she did that until his body began to sway from the chair he was on and collapsed to the side, away from his painting and into Sakura's arms, catching him before he hit the floor.

"Sasori!" she cried, her tone high and panicked, wide jade eyes staring down at him in wild fear and concern, "What is a matter? Is it your illness? You need to be in the hospital!"

_It's far too late for that now, Sakura._

"Sakura…" he rasped, savoring her name on his lips one last time. His chest heaved and shook, emitting harsh, shallow breaths. He would not have long. "Forgive me…for not making it…to our wedding. I will…always love you."

"NO! You're not dying on me! You will live, Sasori! Do you hear me?! _You will live_!" Her hands cupped his face, crystalline droplets streaming down her cheeks akin to thin, clear rivulets. This couldn't be happening, not again, not to him, not to her!

Sasori's smile at her fierce resolve, wishing willpower alone could save him but his health had been taxed weeks ago and his death was long overdue. There was no more might within him to hold off the inevitable. At least he would see Sakura one more time before he expired.

He then reached up, placing his hand against her visage and instantly, one of her hands touched it, savoring the warmth of his touch while seeking the solace in whatever he said or did next. "I was living a lot longer…then the physicians said I would…but my body is worn and tearing down. There is nothing else…that I can do now."

"I love you, Sasori," replied Sakura, her voice cracking. "Forever and always."

Sasori's head nodded slowly, his mouth moving to utter his final words, basking in loving, strong but tragic presence of his darling fiancée. "Our love is eternal…and that is true art."

* * *

Hidan was growing use to the fact he encountered Sakura frequently in the cemetery, either visiting her kin's, Naruto's, or Sasori's tombs. When he received the news of Sasori's death, he had been out of town with his partner, Kakuzu, and miles and miles away. By the time he finished his assignment and forced the carriage to race through the quickest and least congested routes to return home, the funeral was already over and Sasori was buried six feet under. He had come to pay his respects to Sakura, despite his tardiness but she understood. Even if he wasn't in the middle of a job, there was no possible way for him to arrive on time. Still, Hidan felt like he let her down and vowed that next time, when the pinkette needed someone to talk to or some measure of support, he would be there. It pained Hidan to see her suffer so much and if he could lift some of that burden and grief off her shoulders, then he would do so over and over again until Sakura could smile again.

Today, he found Sakura sitting near Sasori's grave, legs curled up underneath her. He had just returned from Kakuzu's tombstone, muttering a few words to the stingy old bugger, berating her for his stupid will and how most of money would be sitting around and collecting dust instead of being used for more booze, weapons, and maybe a new car. Hearing his approach, Sakura glanced up and gave him a small, faint smile but a smile nonetheless. Hidan grinned back, relieved to view a hopeful aura within Sakura again.

"I heard what happened to Kakuzu. I'm sorry for you loss. I heard he was your partner in many of your jobs."

"We never saw it coming. Heart failure–who fucking knew? Apparently, it was hereditary because that's how his father and grandmother croaked. Leave it to the shithead to not tell me this." he grumbled.

"Perhaps he did not want worry you," suggested Sakura, reverting her gaze back the flowers nearby and returned to her task of planting them.

"I doubt that. Fucking Kakuzu probably thought his heart was bloody fine and it would never happen to him."

She nodded, saying nothing but listening to every word he spoke. He couldn't tell if she agreed with him or not. So instead, he watched her pat the soil around the several flowers, rife with vibrant colors with many petals clustered together. "I didn't know you'd like to plant flowers."

"Ino got me into the hobby to help past time so I would not succumb to my thoughts so much. It has a wonderful, calming effect." she explained, wiping her brow before digging another small hole.

Shuffling his feet together, Hidan felt the pause being drawn out and suddenly, felt awkward for standing there, simply watching her dig and grow flowers. He really did not want to go just yet but talking about vegetation wasn't exactly in his area of expertise.

_Still, it never hurts to try._

"So…what are you planting?"

Sakura first pointed to several tall clusters of blue petals, saying, "That is larkspur. It symbolizes beautiful spirit and that is what Sasori was to me beside a lover and friend. He could see beauty anywhere and displayed it through his art. I want some of that beauty to decorate his grave." She then gestured over to the other piles of flowers that she had already firmly secured or had yet to plant. "These are hydrangea and they represent perseverance. And those multi-colored pansies symbolize loving thoughts while right next to them is rosemary and they stand for remembrance. Lastly, over here, is heliotrope. It means eternal love." Ino did more than simply teach her how to tend her flowers and garden, she even instructed her on the meaning of each flower.

Hidan blinked, unable to believe that there was a symbol for every flower in the universe. He wondered if there was a plant that represented "miserly fuckhead that refused to bequeath him at least half of his money." He doubted there was one but it was still funny to imagine.

"Damn, Sakura…that's fucking deep."

The said woman shrugged, replying, "Oh, it's nothing." Pausing, she looked back up at him curiously, and after a few seconds of silence passed between them, she added, "Do you want to help me?"

The answer shot out of his mouth rapider than he expected. "Sure. I'll try not to smash any of your flowers."

Chuckling lightly, Sakura handed him an extra spade before showing him how deep and wide he needed to make the hole for the flowers to fit in and properly take root. While he was no natural green thumb by any means, Hidan was grateful that he was granted more time to spend with Sakura and watch herself and her heart heal bit by bit. And that prospect alone was more than enough to keep him happy.

* * *

**Color Glossary****:**

**Azuline- **blue

**Burnet**- brown

**Celadon**- pale green

**Aubergine-** dark purple

**Smaragdine-** emerald green

**Coquelicot-** brilliant red

**Smalt- **deep blue

**Celeste**- sky blue

**Verdant**- green

**Niveous**- white

**Cardinal**- red

**Terms:**

**(1) **Chasing the dragon- a term for those who were taking opium.

I forgot approximately how long this oneshot prize took me but I had been writing this for years, here and there. TK Grimm came up with the basic plot of the story so I started jotting my ideas down and laying the groundwork for the fanfic. Before I knew it, the story was over thirty pages long and there still was plenty more plot points to go. So, this oneshot prize is about 54 pages long and finally, at long last, it's complete. I had finished it last week but needed the time to proofread it all. There are probably some mistakes that I missed yet I hope they don't detract from the fanfic.

And yes, there was a lot of angst and death in this and I planned that from the very beginning. However, it was the ending that I was not so sure about and had a much darker spin in mind but that would have probably doubled the length and I decided against it because TK Grimm wanted a somewhat happy ending. So if you're wondering if Sakura is going to end with Hidan, that's up to you to decide. I purposefully left it ambiguous because at this point, anything can happen and I didn't want close in with the idea that Sakura is ready to jump in the sack with Hidan or is already in love with him because after all she has been through, she just might not fully recover from it or ever learn to love someone like she did with Sasori again. So the possibilities are endless and you, my dear readers, can determine what happens for yourselves.

Also, here is the link to the dress Sakura wore to the ball, in case you're interested in seeing it (ignore the giant bows in the front and back):  i01. . 

That's a wrap, folks! Ta-ta!

_**~SpeedDemon315**_


End file.
